Star Wars Clone Wars: The Arka knight Chronicles
by ahsokafan4life
Summary: You all know the story of the Clone wars. Droid and Sith against Clone and Jedi. But what if their were hidden documents explaining a 3rd party? What would you think when you hear the tale of the Arcane Knights and the Space Marines from planet Earth?
1. Prologue: Ahsokas' Premonitions

**WARNING: This fan-fiction will drastically change the entire Star wars storyline. It begins during the Clone wars and all information from episode 3+ may be ignored. An example of this (which I may or may not use in my story) would be the Jedi order not being destroyed. If you do not wish to see the storyline go off in another direction, do not read this story. But if you are a fan who was slightly disappointed/saddened in episode 3 and think the Clone Wars cartoon series is a good idea, like me, then keep reading; this might be right up your alley.**

**P.S. - This is Rated M for Strong language, graphic violence, and sexual themes. Mostly rated M because of the sexual themes. Most chapters could be rated as T, so any scenes with M-rated material will be stated with a headline, just like this one, as a warning. ****Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ahsoka begins tossing and turning in her slumber. The dream that she has is quite confusing; she is seeing things, people, and places that no one knew existed.

She sees a planet with one large, mostly desert island surrounded by water as blue as her eyes. The new planet is surrounded by two mechanical rings like the one on Kuat. On the planet, she sees vicious and terrifying animals, but also a city with the most kind and peaceful people.

She then sees a grand temple with statues of an angel. There are people in hoods just like jedi, except their lightsabers are all black. They worship the angel and so do the people in the city.

Soon, she sees the jedi and these hooded people working together during the clone wars. The hooded people bring metal soldiers, turn the war to the republic's favor, and are loved by the senate.

Unfortunately, she begins seeing conflict grow between jedi and the hooded people. Their pushes and arguments soon grow to fist fighting and then saber wielding. This begins scaring Ahsoka and before she sees a battle beginning, her sight goes black. She then sees herself walking closer to her gaze. She is wielding two lightsabers with her hands crossed against her chest. She activates them both to reveal one her original green and the other black.

In shock, she awakens. Her eyes open and she takes a deep breath. _More premonitions? _She thought. She turned to her side in frustration, but then in surprise at seeing a hooded figure standing over her. She looked at the man only to see his face shrouded by the hood. The man held a lightsaber and she took a guess at who it was.

"Master?" she asked with a hint of fear. In an instant, the shrouded man lifted his lightsaber to reveal it to be black. Ahsoka gasped as he swung it down to her neck.

She finally awoke with a scream and frantically looked around. The hooded man was not in her room. She held her knees close to her chest in fear. "It was just a dream," she said, trying to calm herself down. She could've been killed by that man; it was terrifying for her. She started to feel her eyes swell with tears ready to burst out. But before they did, the door opened revealing Anakin on the other side. He rushed to Ahsoka's side, "Ahsoka, I heard you scream. What's wrong?"

She held the tears back for her master. "N-Nothing master; I just had a nightmare." Her master saw through her lie. "It…felt very real."

"Alright, but our quarters are right next to each other so if you need anything-"

"I'll call for you…Skyguy," she said while cracking a smile. She felt maybe she shouldn't talk about the details now since they are going to fly over Geonosis first thing tomorrow when they come out of hyperspace.

As he left, she rested her head on the pillow. Her eyes closed but she was thinking about the dream and what it could mean.

Were those hooded figures wielding black lightsabers suppose to be sith? She didn't sense the dark side from them; in fact, she felt at peace when seeing them. But if she felt positiveness from these people, then why did one of then try to kill her. This planet was also strange to her. It's beautiful waters surrounding a huge, barren island and the two machine rings. The young Togruta thought about her dream for what felt like ages. But soon she returned to sleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 1: The Geonosis Trap

**The clone war continues! As the Republic spreads to other planets, their numbers thin out in Republic territory. Numerous planets have little to no protection from separatist attack and the only way to retrieve help is by contacting nearby fleets that could be many parsecs away. Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano has replied to an anonymous message about a surprise attack on Geonosis. **

Anakin Skywalker and Admiral Yularen are both at the Bridge looking at the blue tunnel of hyperspace. They were waiting to jump out of hyperspace and into Geonosis; there was a tip on separatist spies preparing a hidden base there. There was another thing on Anakin's mind however. He was worried that Ahsoka didn't get enough sleep last night because of her nightmare. Little did he even realize it, or admit to it, he grew very protective towards Ahsoka like a father to a daughter. Fortunately, his troubles ended as he saw Ahsoka enter the bridge, rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning, Commander," Yularen spoke and Ahsoka's eyes opened up, wide awake. "Thank you, Admiral. Hello master."

"Morning Snips," Anakin replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes; I didn't have that nightmare again, thankfully." Ahsoka still had it fresh in her mind. The planet, the hooded people, the fighting with the jedi…the man about to kill her; she remembered everything. However, it was still just a dream to her so she thought it was unnecessary to explain it.

"Sir, we are Coming out of Hyperspace," a clone stated at a computer. At that moment, all three of them looked out the front window to be greeted by the large, red planet. Ahsoka was the first to speak, "Well no Separatist ships. Maybe this was a false alarm."

"Don't get too comfortable Ahsoka," Anakin said, "The Intel said that it was a separatist _base_ on Geonosis; not a fleet."

"Is that where rex is? Preparing troops for a landing party?"

"Yep; so we'd better head to the-"

"Sir! Three ships are coming out of hyperspace," a clone nearly shouted. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Yularen were both surprised at the statement.

"Did you call for reinforcements?" Ahsoka said to the Admiral.

"No, sir." In an instant, the three ships revealed themselves to be three Banking Clan frigates. The Frigates open fired; "It's a trap!" Anakin yelled as everyone braced themselves and returned fire. The Resolute was hopelessly outgunned and everyone knew it.

"General, we have to get out of here," Yularen exclaimed to Skywalker.

"Turn the ship around, switch all power to the rear shields, and jumped to hyperspace when they're completely behind us."

"Yes sir." The ship began turning around but still sustaining heavy fire to the hull. As they were completely behind the frigates, Captain Rex came in with three more clones. "What is going on?" he yelled while holding onto a desk after another blast.

Ahsoka replied, "Oh nothing, Rex; the usual getting ambushed and about to get blown up," with a smile. The entire ship shook after another hit. Anakin shouted, "Jump to lightspeed!"

"Yes sir!" a clone shouted. As the crew saw the black space turn bright, the seppies made one last hit, shaking the ship once a gain. This one caused almost everyone to collapse to the ground. They arose to find the ship in the familiar blue tunnel, surviving the ambush.

"Well, that could've been better," Anakin said jokingly which put a smile to Ahsoka's face. "Admiral, does our course pass through any systems?"

"Yes sir; we'll pass the Siskeen system momentarily-"

"I don't think we'll be able to stop then, sir," a clone stated.

"What? Why not?" Yularen questioned.

"That last blast damaged the Hyperdrive. It can't be disabled." When the clone said that, every face that was not a clone's, besides Rex, was in shock. Ahsoka ended the silence; "Are we going to hit Siskeen."

The clone replied, "No sir. We'll pass right by it."

"Well how are we supposed to stop," Anakin shouted.

"The only solution is to wait for it to overheat and shut down."

"How long is that suppose to take?" The clone just shrugged. You could feel the stress in the room even if you weren't force-sensitive. Rex left to inform the troops, Anakin and Yularen were sitting in chairs, and Ahsoka was leaning against the hologram table. Then it occurred to Ahsoka something she really wished she hadn't thought of it. The same question buzzed is her head but she forced it not to come out; to not alarm everyone else.

_What if they go beyond the wild space territory…and cant find their way out?_


	3. Chapter 2: Welcoming Committee

The hours went by as the Resolute flew in hyperspace, unable to stop. General Skywalker informed the Jedi council of their predicament. The council knew they could not aid them in any way; all they could do is suggesting patience for the Jedi and the young padawan and send reinforcements to Geonosis to finish their mission.

_Like that's any help,_ Ahsoka thought. But what could anyone do to help? They were stuck in hyperspace until the drive overheats and shuts down. Most of the clones on the bridge were checking the energy levels of the hyperdrive while the others were relaxing a little. Even though they had no control of where they were going, it was still slightly peaceful.

Rex, Yularen, Anakin, and Ahsoka were all on the bridge. The grownups were relaxing while Ahsoka was quietly scanning their known coordinates to the map of the galaxy. They were getting dangerously close to the end of Wild Space. Ahsoka bit her lip at the thought of leaving the entire galaxy; Jedi aren't known to show emotions, but she was fearful at this thought. But her fears ended in the most unfortunate ways because she found that the ship had just left Wild space. She took a deep breathe and rose to tell her master about their newest problem, until a clone beat her to it.

"Sir, we've just left Wild Space!" he stated while at his computer. Anakin looked at the clone, confused. "Left Wild Space, what do you mean?"

"He means we literally left the entire galaxy," Ahsoka said. The emotions in the three men's faces were mixes of fear, worry, and surprise; Ahsoka's was showing sadness.

"Sirs, I don't think that's going to be a problem," said the same clone that told them about the Hyperdrive problem. "My readings show that the Hyperdrive is about to auto shut down." Everyone in the room felt joy and relief, even the clones. With a smile, the clone continued. "The shut down is in five…four-" in an instant, the Resolute stopped. Because the drive shut itself down, the stabilizers were offline and everyone fell forward. Moments later, they slowly got up because the forward force was pretty rough. Anakin was the first to see the blackness of space once again. In an instant, the general said loudly, "One!" and laughing afterwards.

All of the clones cheered and began patting the clone, which mentioned the shut down, on the back. Ahsoka let out a long sigh in relief. She was very happy that nothing bad happened on this voyage. She then noticed Admiral Yularen; he was focused at the window while the rest of the ship was celebrating.

"Admiral, is everything alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"I-I think you all should have a look at this," he replied and pointed outside. And what the entire crew saw was a brand new star system. This one held nine planets; that's more than any star system has.

A clone ended the silence of awe. "Sir, I'm detecting life on the third planet from the sun."

"The third planet? Take us there trooper," Anakin replied. The ship started moving through the system. They first passed a very small planet made of mostly ice but it seemed more like a large Moon. Then they passed a large blue planet and a gray planet of similar size. The next planet resembled Geonosis exactly with its giant meteor ring. In front of the Resolute came the largest planet; big enough to cover the entire ship from the sun. As they passed the planet, the next planet was seen on the right. It was a red planet the same shade as Ahsoka.

"There it is!" a clone shouted. Everyone looked straight ahead to see the only planet in this system to be known to have life. To all the men, this was a first time seeing this planet; to Ahsoka, this was a second. Her heart felt as though it stopped as she recognized the desert island covering one third of the planet, the dark blue waters surrounding it, and the two ominous metal rings. It was the same planet Ahsoka saw in her dream!

"Master, maybe we should fall back," Ahsoka told Anakin. She was afraid that if this was true about her dream, maybe the rest of the haunting things were on the island. Anakin made a slight chuckle, "Fall back? Ahsoka, we just found a new world with life. If there's anything we should do its-"

"Sir, we've just been targeted by one of their rings!" a clone exclaimed. This caught Anakin, as well as the entire ship, off guard. "But we haven't shown any engagement." In a flash, one of the rings launched a massive yellow bubble that engulfed the entire vessel.

"What the Heck is that?" Anakin shouted after the ship was trapped. A clone replied, "Its some kind of tractor beam, sir. Our engines have shut down."

"Sir, our communications are being hacked," another clone announced.

"Fire at that bubble! Get us outta here!" The ship began to open fire at their yellow barrier. Anakin then remembered that Ahsoka thought they should fall back. He quickly turned to his young padawan, looking out to the planet. "Ahsoka, did… you know they would attack?"

"Well…not exactly knew."

"Sir, the bubble's destroyed," Captain Rex said, and the prison disintegrated like a deactivated ray shield.

"Turn the ship around, immediately!" Admiral Yularen exclaimed. But it was too late; the planets' rings open fired on the ship. There had to have been thousands of guns on those rings. Their fire was so thick; you could barely see the planet. Every clone began announcing something that was destroyed.

"Sir, we just lost all power to the shield Generator."

"Lasers are permanently disabled, sir!"

"Targeting system's destroyed sir!"

"Reactor pumps have been breached!"

"All engines are loosing power!"

"All Power Cells are being depleted!"

"The ship's reactor is overloading!"

All this damage came in less than 30 seconds of combat. Anakin finally had enough; he definitely didn't want to believe it, but they were loosing the ship.

"We have to get out of here! Everyone get to the escape pods!" In an instant, the whole ship's crew was rushing to the pods. Every hall Anakin and Ahsoka were running in filled with smoke, loose wires and fires. They had to watch their step because the ceiling started dropping everywhere. As they turned the corner to find all the escape pods, Yularen was right at the last one waving them to hurry.

Just then, Ahsoka noticed the ceiling about to crumble infront of them. As it fell, she immediately stopped to avoid being crushed. Her master, however, force sprinted to the pod and was able to avoid the debree. Now the teacher and the student are separated.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin Yelled.

"I'm alright, master. I'm gonna have to take another pod. Meet you outside, Skyguy." The two rushed to their separate pods. Ahsoka had merely clone troopers whereas Anakin's contained all the superiors as well as R2-D2. The pods launched and left behind the burning ship still under fire from the rings. Ahsoka looked out the window to see the planet; thankfully, they launched aways from the planet. She wanted everyone to be as far away from the planet as they could possibly be.

Suddenly, the pod Ahsoka was in began to rumble like they hit something. A clone asked, "Uh, what was that?" Then the whole pod jumped forward at an accelerating rate. The were getting pulled into the planet by some force. The pod was continuing to increase speed.

"Brace yourselves, troops," Ahsoka said as everyone strapped themselves in as they sped through the rings and past a shield of clouds. The ground was visible as the pod heated up. The pod was just inches away from the ground, and then Ahsoka's world went black.


	4. Chapter 3: Black Bladed Stranger

**First I'd like to apologize for my delay on this chapter. This is because of two reasons: one is that I am trying to make these longer as my reviewers have asked; fan satisfaction is my most important goal. My second reason is my unfortunate addiction to World of Warcraft, which leads me to my second statement to a specific reader. Cayel, a.k.a. Konowa, thank you very much for your help on brainstorming chapter three. ****without further ado****, Chapter 3 of the Arca-Knight Chronicles!

* * *

**

Ahsoka began to flutter her eyes open, finding that her escape pod has crashed into the planet's surface. She raised her head to see out the window. Her view was blocked by what looked like a mound of dirt four yards away. She couldn't make out anything over the horizon. She turned her head to see the fate of the clones; all of them were dead and she knew it. One lay in his seat like a puppet whereas another appeared with his face slammed into the wall. The third and most horrifying to Ahsoka was the clone laying face down with his neck in a pool of blood.

The youngling felt such sorrow towards the clones but also a great pain, a physical pain. Her right side hurt very badly. She looked down to find a very large bruise and a very thin line of blood just under her ribcage.

"I must have hit my side hard," ahsoka said to herself; she needed to find help soon. She reached she reached for the window, which fell the moment she touched it. She crawled out of the hole to be greeted by the dry, hardened, desert surface. The mound of dirt that Ahsoka saw turned out to be a crater from the crash. She clearly saw most of the planet's surface; it was nothing but desert for miles. The ground was hard and there were no plants or animals that she could see. Large scraps of metal surrounded what was left of the pod.

Ahsoka checked to see if her comlink was working, only to find it missing. Judging by how hard the pod crashed, it could have landed anywhere. Luckily she still had her lightsaber; she learned to keep her lightsaber close after loosing it once. She didn't have time to look with her comlink because of her wound, so she searched for any signs of life. To her right, she could see buildings; they were miles away and looked abandoned, but it was her only option. She began limping in the direction of the buildings when she heard a hiss behind her. She turned around to find some kind of animal with large teeth, leathery skin, and the size of a Ewok. The beast continued to hiss at her and Ahsoka could sense the aggression; the animal was about to attack.

The padawan reached for her lightsaber immediately to defend herself. The beast jumped back and hissed at the Togruta wielding the green blade. Ahsoka was slightly relieved; as long as the lightsaber was on, the beast would stay back and she was safe. Suddenly, the lightsaber flickered on and off by itself and finally deactivating. Ahsoka was defenseless as the hairless beast prowled closer to her. It began growling at her as it started getting closer and closer to its prey. Ahsoka tripped on a rock behind her and fell on her back. She felt a huge surge of pain from her side wound and screamed from it. The strange creature made an even stranger gurgling roar. Ahsoka held her side and crawled backwards until her back hit a large wall of scrap metal.

The beast stood viciously in front of her, preparing to attack. Ahsoka never felt so afraid in her life; a barricade behind and her killer staring right at her, eye to eye. It started growling very low but soon grew louder as it opened its mouth. It was like a countdown, waiting for it to hit zero. The beast stood on his hind legs and continued to growl louder; _this must be it_, she thought. Suddenly, there was a loud thud and a metal bending noise above Ahsoka. The beast immediately dropped down on all fours and made the similar roar as before. Then Ahsoka heard a loud bang, louder than anything she ever heard before. She covered her ears and closed her eyes when two more of the same sounds came out. Afterwards, another thud came from the ground in front of her. She opened her eyes to see the back of a person covered by a black robe and hood decorated in golden threads. The strange creature was dead in front of the figure with three huge holes in its body. The loud bangs Ahsoka heard must have been from some kind of weapon.

The mystery person turned to Ahsoka and pulled off the hood to reveal him as a boy that couldn't be much older than her. He had long brown hair straight and combed back. His face was blank and emotionless as he stared at Ahsoka. Finally, he spoke: "What exactly are you?"

Before Ahsoka could even answer, the two of them heard another growling above the crater. A group of those hairless monsters suddenly began rushing down the side. There was about eight or nine of then growling, hissing, and hungry.

"Oh great, more mole rats," the boy said; at least Ahsoka finally knew what these things were. The boy pulled the robe off himself to fight much easier against all of these enemies. He was wearing a black sleeveless T- shirt with a rectangular design and black pants with white lines everywhere. There was some kind of silver pistol in his pants wrapped in a belt tied in a knot. His black fingerless gloves was holding a lightsaber in his right hand so Ahsoka thought he was a jedi but when he ignited it to reveal the black saber, her fear reawoke.

He was one of the hooded people that tried to fight the jedi from her dream. Ahsoka had it all flash before her eyes; the planet, the city, the man trying to kill her in her sleep…wearing a robe…a black and golden robe! Was this supposed to be the same person the same person? Ahsoka didn't know what to do with this so ordeal. She soon snapped out of her daydreaming after she heard the boy charging towards the mole rat pack.

Holding the saber shili style, he kicked a rat off the ground and cut it in half like it was butter. Blood spattered in his face but that didn't stop him from doing a cartwheel and slamming his feet on two mole rats' spines. He wiped the blood from his eyes with his left hand. He opened his right hand and the weapon just turned in his hand on its own. He held it in a normal style over his left shoulder and sliced two more mole rats that jumped in front of him. A third mole rat jumped to him and he punched him in the air, obviously using the force. Ahsoka was shocked at how quickly he was able to defeat six enemies and so easily. But Ahsoka could have sworn there were nine of those rats. In an instant, the boy turned around to unleash a chain of lightning on the final three that were sneaking behind him. Ahsoka's amazement turned to fear; the only people that she knew to use the force like that are Sith.

Out of nowhere, Ahsoka began to feel dizzy and her sight started to fade. She felt a slight pain from her wound that she completely forgot about. Her bruise grew and there was blood covering her entire side. Ahsoka held onto the wound and held onto consciousness as hard as she could; she did not want to fall asleep while that boy was near her. Remembering the boy, she looked up to see only his feet running towards her until her sight turned black from closed eyelids.

**Again, I'd like to apologize for the delay; these next next chapters might take longer. I felt like I half-assed the first two, and probably this one still, so I'm going to work on the next chapters very hard. But this is a perfect time to announce the greatness in this story and any continuing fanfics I might put up. Put it simply, I'm going to allow the readers to choose the outcome. On certain times, I'll put up a question at the end of a chapter that can change the next chapter I'll write. Here is an example and if there are any answers, leave them in reviews. The winner, or the answer that most interests me, will be written in my chapter. Here is the question:**

**Should this new boy Ahsoka meets show hostility or kindness and why? The boys reasons for this, in my opinion, are as followed: Hostility because from his understanding, they were about to attack their planet. Kindness because she is the first space contact this planet has ever seen and it is just his ways to show kindness to strangers.**

**On Another note, I might think about uploading an actual story I've been working on in my Deviantart account. If any are interested, Search in animeluver1694 frequently; I may or may not because I might publish it myself when complete.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Impressions

Ahsoka began to regain her consciousness. She felt entirely relieved; all the pain in her body was gone as she awoke. Her eyes were still closed for she thought this was a dream and didn't want to awake. She smiled in bliss and hummed in delight. But the moment she heard her own hum, she heard a clicking noise and realized this isn't a dream. She opened her eyes to see a starry sky instead of the bright burning sun. What felt like only minutes of slumber to her were really hours. She was lying down on some crates as a makeshift bed and was covered with the stranger's robe. She struggled to lift her body to see her surrounding. In front of her sat the boy pointing his strange pistol at her. Looking at him, she knew he doesn't want to kill her otherwise he would have done it now. The young girl sat quietly to avoid any conflict. Oddly this time, he was shirtless and Ahsoka could see his sharply-cut muscles, a few scars of multiple shapes and sizes, and a strange tattoo that looked like wings on his chest. He had started a fire and had strips of meat cooking on a piece of the ship's scrap metal.

The boy kept his gun on her as the two of them were eye to eye. As the two stared at each other, Ahsoka wondered why he was shirtless. Was he trying to impress her? Then she felt some kind of cloth where her wound was. She looked down to find his shirt tied around her waist and a bulge at where her wound was.

"You had internal bleeding and a cracked rib," the boy said. Ahsoka redirected her attention to him again as he put the cooked meat on another piece of scrap metal.

"Your anatomy is similar to humans so I managed to stop the bleeding and fix the rib, but you need to get your energy back up." He brought the plate of food to her side and he grabbed a small piece for himself. The Togruta just stared at him; she didn't understand why these people shot her down then suddenly nurse her back to health while keeping a gun on her.

The boy continued to speak while sitting next to Ahsoka, "You should eat. Oh, who am I kidding; you can't understand me let alone probably stomach my planet's food." Then it came to Ahsoka that she hasn't said a word to him this whole time.

"I can understand you," Ahsoka announced which startled the boy and caused him to stare at Ahsoka.

"Y-You speak English?"

"Uh, yep."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Oh, well…because we've never been on this planet before." Ahsoka's true reason was because of the dream that the boy was killing her.

"I see…well eat up," he suggested, biting into his piece of mystery meat. Ahsoka agreed and grabbed a piece to eat; unfortunately, it tasted terrible to her and the boy could tell by her face.

"Yeah, Mole Rat meat tastes disgusting but it's the best source for protein." Ahsoka swallowed hard and realized what he just said.

"M-Mole…Rats? As in those…things you just killed?"

"Yep, the same ones."

Ahsoka looked down to the meat, wondering if this was from the pack or the one that tried to kill her. She put the meat back on the plate but as she was moving her hand to her lap, the boy picked up the same piece and dropped it on her lap.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Frankly, I don't fucking care Sunburn."

"Sunburn?" Ahsoka stated in her snippy voice.

"Yes. Either you eat that so you body can metabolize something or your body will just start eating itself and you'll die." The way he said it so strictly brought chills to Ahsoka's spine. Unfortunately, she thought it would be unwise to anger the one pointing the gun at her so she continued to eat the atrocious meat. However, she did want to make one thing clear.

"My name's not 'Sunburn,'" Ahsoka told the boy, "it's Ahsoka Tano." The boy just stared at her; he didn't trust her. The fact that this alien is both arrogant and annoying also doesn't help, but he strongly tried to fight his urges to treat her like a prisoner or worse. Her lightsaber shows that she might be just like his order and coming from the stars as well. He thought about more men and women gifted like him from other planets; it was an amazing idea. So with all his might, the boy tried to show minimal hostility as possible, starting with an introduction.

"I'm Zeos," the boy said, holstering his gun. Ahsoka was more relaxed now that a gun wasn't pointed right at her, but she could sense that he still didn't trust her. Frankly, the feeling was mutual. Ahsoka knew that Zeos and this whole planet may lead to trouble. Out of nowhere, Zeos looked at Ahsoka with a scowl, almost as though he knew what she was thinking. He looked down, which made Ahsoka look down, to see the plate almost empty. He picked it up the plate and spoke.

"You had enough to eat. Get some sleep." He walked to the fire and threw the leftovers in it. He threw the plate to another pile of scraps and leaned on a wall with his back turned to the girl. Ahsoka was very tired and she knew that Zeos didn't want to talk anymore. She lay down and rested her head.

"Goodnight." No response from the boy, so she turned to her side, facing away from the boy. She thought long about what was the outcome of the other clones and…her master. She hoped that they were alright as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Zeos could sense that the mystery girl, now known as Ahsoka, fell asleep. He sighed in relief but soon chuckled about the situation. This girl was part of a ship that, to his knowledge, was preparing to attack. Yet he sensed no negative energy from her; to the contrary, he sensed a strong and kind heart and a strong spirit. He knew that she had the arcane spark from what he felt, but he had mixed feelings about what he should do. He looked to the stars, smiled at the troubling situation, and Zeos spoke to his god.

"Great Angel, what have you decided to send me? Is this girl a blessing or a curse? A saint or a sinner? An Arca-Knight…or an Evil one?"

**Who are the Arca-Knights? Who are the Evil ones? Most importantly, who the heck is this "Angel?" You shall all know soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 5: First Impressions Pt 2

Ahsoka slowly fluttered her eyes opened to see another day on this strange planet. She raised her body up yet again but this time with much ease. She stretched her arms out long and looked down. The makeshift bandage was gone and she could see a big scar from where she was bleeding. She wasn't surprised at how fast she healed; Zeos had to have known healing abilities if he was strong in the force. Thinking about it, Ahsoka wondered where Zeos was.

She got up from her bed of crates and looked around the crater. The fire was out and Zeos was nowhere in sight. She looked around the crater's edge and soon found her new… acquaintance on top. She climbed and struggled a bit; luckily her strength was completely back otherwise this would have been impossible for her. After moments of climbing, her hands finally reached the top and she pulled herself up. She looked at Zeos and realized he was floating in mid air!

She couldn't believe it, which is why she climbed and ran to him faster than she ever did. Only a few feet away and seeing it so clearly, she still couldn't believe her eyes. She moved one of her hands under where he was floating; nothing was holding him up. He was just floating there! He had to have been at least three feet off the ground. Judging by his cross-legged stance and his eyes closed, he must be meditating. Whoever this boy was, the force was stronger in him than even master Yoda. Ahsoka just stared at the boy's blank face and just thought. Who is he? _What_ is he?

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Zeos said, completely surprising Ahsoka. She jumped back but accidentally slipped and fell on her rear. Zeos ended his levitation and returned to his feet. He walked towards the unknown girl and held his hand out to help her up. She stared back and forth from the hand to his face. She doesn't know what to think of this entire situation. She has a strong feeling that he is bad news, but he shows so much…kindness. Finally trusting him, Ahsoka grabbed Zeos' hand and the boy pulled her back on her feet. He did a quick scan to make sure she had anymore wounds. "Do you feel any better?"

Stretching her arms out for a moment, she replied, "A lot better. Thanks for helping me."

"Good, now explain to me why you are attacking my planet."

This caught Ahsoka completely off guard. "Attack your planet? You shot at us first AND hacked our communications!"

"Only to find the correct radio frequency and establish contact." Ahsoka fell silent at how stupid she thought Zeos' explanation was.

"So you were trying to open communications with us…by hacking our communications?" The boy was angered by the arrogant alien. He took a step forward and sternly told her.

"I don't like the tone you used to say that. Now listen up, you're on my planet so that means I'm in charge. That also means I have the advantage."

"'You' have the advantage?" Ahsoka questioned. She wanted to show that he cannot control her. That, however, was a grave mistake. In an instant, Zeos stomped his foot forward and a giant boulder appeared behind Ahsoka. She turned around in shock but the moment she returned her sight towards Zeos, he had his lightsaber to her throat and his pistol pointed to her forehead. Her entire body went cold; only her neck was warm from the black, glowing blade. The fear of being murdered consumed her as she began to breathe fast and loudly.

Zeos leaned in closer to the girl and whispered, "I'll always have the advantage. Now are you going to behave and listen to me?" Ahsoka was too frightened to talk; his gaze almost appeared to hold pure evil. She merely nodded and in an instant, Zeos holstered his gun and removed the saber from Ahsoka's neck. He began walking towards the crash site and Ahsoka followed a few paces behind. Ahsoka was so intimidated by him and she had no idea why. She had her own weapon, why didn't she try to fight back? Then she realized something important: where was her lightsaber? She immediately checked her entire belt and there was no sign of her weapon. Without hesitation, she ran straight to the pit to search for it.

Ahsoka accidentally ran into Zeos which caused him to fall. As soon as Zeos fell to the ground, he immediately flipped back on his feet and pulled out his 44. He thought that this Ahsoka girl was attacking, but she was nowhere in sight. With his gun still out, he slowly walked towards the craters edge and found her scouring every scrap pile. He raised an eyebrow in confusion; he sensed her fear, so she must have lost something but why did she feel so panicked? He holstered his gun and slid down to the crash site.

"Loose something," Zeos asked.

"My lightsaber! I lost my lightsaber!" She began describing it, but Zeos understood what she lost the beginning she mentioned it. He found the weapon on her when she was knocked out and took it in case she was hostile. He pulled it out from under his shirt; "This lightsaber?"

Ahsoka instantly turned around to find her hand-crafted weapon in the hands of the boy. She stood up and reached for it, but Zeos immediately pulled it away from her.

"Give it to me," Ahsoka angerly stated.

"I can't do that."

"That lightsaber is mine!"

"Yes it is, but I can't trust you with a weapon!" Ahsoka immediately opened her mouth to yell at him, but nothing came out. It was then that Ahsoka realized why Zeos was acting so hostile; he was just trying to protect his planet. She felt so foolish for how she was acting towards him. Ahsoka finally understood his reasons, but he didn't understand her reasons.

"Please. That might be a weapon, but it's also a piece of me. I put my heart and soul into making it. That lightsaber means so much to me." Zeos was surprised at this sudden act of kindness. She had a strong connection to this weapon; Zeos couldn't bear looking at her saddened eyes. He looked at her saber in his hand, wondering if he should return it to her. Unfortunately, he caved in and threw the weapon to her without looking back up. She immediately caught it and was happy Zeos could trust her.

"I see it lit, and I'll cut your arms off," okay, maybe not completely trust her, "Now come on, we need to go." They began walking to the other side of the crater, but Ahsoka ran in front to stop him.

"What now?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Look, maybe we started out the wrong way." Ahsoka raised her hand and Zeos quickly grabbed his gun's handle. She paused for a moment with him holding onto the handle. She slowly lowered her hand so that it was extended in front of Zeos. "Hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano. I mean you and your planet no harm; I'm sorry if my actions seemed hostile."

Zeos was very pleased with her apology. He could sense every word she said was truthful without any hint of lies. He finally knew this child was someone he could trust. He happily grinned, something that surprised the young Togruta, and shook her hand. "I'm Zeos Maloran. A pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka," He said and bowed to her graciously. Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle at not only the funny gesture, but also how quickly the boy would have forgave her if she had just apologized. Apparently, this planet's society revolves around equal treatment; eye for eye, tooth for tooth, anger for anger, peace for peace. As they were walking, Zeos and Ahsoka continued to talk to one another.

"I guess that we did show hostility first, Ahsoka. Please understand that we only shot a tractor beam on you first to protect ourselves."

"Tractor beam? You mean that giant, yellow sphere that trapped our ship?"

"Yeah; we usually use that to stop incoming meteor showers."

"But this time, you stopped an incoming spaceship." The two of them laughed at her remark and soon they reached the other side of the crater.

"So why did we need to walk here? Ahsoka asked.

"Could you jump this?" Zeos asked, randomly while looking up. Ahsoka knew that she could not because the earlier climb was difficult enough. No jedi she knew could leap all the way to the top, but could he?

"Could you?" she asked. Zeos grinned at her question and he dropped his eyes onto her. "Lets find out."

Zeos picked up Ahsoka in a split second and she gasped at his quickness. He instantly jumped in the air, higher than any jedi Ahsoka has met. Zeos' feet landed on the crater's wall, halfway to the top. He jumped one last time, rolled in the air, and landed right on the top of the hill. He put Ahsoka down and she was in complete shock at how powerful he was.

"You-You're really strong!" she exclaimed, like a geeky, nervous fan.

"Thank you. The mighty angel blessed me with great control over arcane."

"Arcane?" Ahsoka had a feeling he meant the force, but why did he call it that strange word.

"I'll explain more when we enter Eutopus, our planetary capital." Ahsoka, slightly confused, looked around the barren desert and besides a few piles of junk and garbage, found nothing. "Where is 'Eutopus'?"

"mmm…'bout 800 kilometers."

"That sounds like a long walk."

"Which is why we're taking that," he stated, pointing to a strange vehicle ahsoka never saw before. It seemed rusted and old and was held up on two strange, circular discs. "That hunk of junk?"

"Hey! My motorcycle works perfectly." Zeos mounted the strange machine and it started making a loud roar. Ahsoka jumped back, but Zeos reassured her. "Don't worry, it won't bite you." He gestured her to climb on. She slowly walked to him and climbed on. It was vibrating and sounded like it was growling.

"You might want to hold onto my waist," Zeos stated, "This thing goes pretty fast." Ahsoka obliged and wrapped her arms around loosely. The "motorcycle" made a loud, sudden roar and Ahsoka immediately grabbed tighter, almost not tight enough when they suddenly dashed forward. She tightly closed her eyes and her arms as Zeos and her sped toward the planet's capital.

**I am so sorry that this is so late! I was so preoccupied with summer and the beginning of school that I nearly forgot. I'll try very hard to update as soon as possible. Keep reviews, comments, and/or fanart coming and I might get motivated to work on it more. Speaking of fanart, I'd like another reader's choice again. As of now, I completely have no idea how the city Eutopus should look like so I'm letting you guys choose. If any of you can draw, paint, or anything like that, send pictures of what you think the city or the city buildings should look like at my deviantart account: animeluver1694. I'm very happy at how popular this series is getting and I hope to continue it even if it dies out.**


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward

The time Flew by them just as the desert wind did. Ahsoka tried to cover her face as best as she could without letting go of Zeos' waist. Dust and small pebbles flew in her face and Zeos' back wasn't enough of a shield from it. He was slightly amused at how Ahsoka was trying to cover her face from the debris but he was so used to it with his constant wasteland journeys. To him, this was an average ride but to Ahsoka, it was a nuisance; she just wanted this ride to finally end and almost instantly, it did. Zeos stopped the bike on a hill.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes but kept her head down. "Are we almost there?" she asked Zeos. He replied, "Look over my shoulder and find out." Ahsoka slowly moved her head as Zeos suggested. Over his shoulder, she was greeted by a magnificent city, just like the one from her dream. She was amazed at how in this entire planet of fear, there was something so beautiful. Gigantic Skyscrapers with huge extensions to the sides; blocks and blocks of buildings big and small. She even saw green, luscious parks even though this planet was a desert rock. All of this surrounded by a large metal wall like a citadel. Ahsoka was not expecting this.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed in an elegant tone.

"Thank you," Zeos commented, "many of those building designs were my own."

"You have good taste." Zeos smiled at her compliment. He began riding down to the city and stopped again in front of a metallic door near the towering wall. Zeos waited for the doors to open and Ahsoka began peering over the wall's top. Squinting, she noticed there were people and she soon realized they were soldiers, aiming rifles at them. Finally, the doors opened and Zeos rode through a lighted tunnel.

"Uh, Zeos," Ahsoka said in a slightly nervous voice.

"Yes Ahsoka."

"Do you…have enemies here." Zeos thought that was quite a strange question, until he realized he never told his importance and rank to her. "Not really, why?"

"Well, I saw the top of those walls and noticed there were people. They had some kind of weapons point-" out of nowhere, the motorcycle slid and screeched to a stop. Ahsoka looked in front to find herself inside the city, and to be greeted with a strange welcome party.

Three large rectangular vehicles on the same strange disks and mounted guns blocked their way along with about 20 men in dark grey armor with rifles pointed right at them. Ahsoka didn't understand; Zeos said that he had no enemies, so who were all these people.

"Wow, they don't trust you," Zeos exclaimed. Obviously, they are taking these aggressive actions because of Ahsoka. Just then, five silhouettes jumped from behind the vehicles and landed in front of the two on the bike. They were hideous, muscular monsters with legs similar to a lion eagle's hind legs and large horns. They were pointing staves at Zeos and Ahsoka with red lights coming from the pointed ends. Zeos spoke, "Let me rephrase that: Holy shit! They _really_ don't trust you!"

"Step off the bike and step away from the boy!" a soldier said. Ahsoka realized that this blockade wasn't because of Zeos; it was because of Ahsoka. She was disappointed because of all the trouble she caused for this planet and she was only here for one planet rotation.

Soon after her thought, Zeos spoke, "Stand down, men. I am not this girl's hostage." The soldiers stared at one another; they had no idea what to do. On one hand, they should keep their guns on the two in case he was somehow posessed. On the other, ignoring a command from someone at Zeos' rank could get them hanged. Luckily, Zeos sensed their confusion otherwise he'd just clear the path _himself_. However, they couldn't stand here all day.

"That was an order! Do I have to repeat myself _another_ way?" Zeos shouted, slowly lifting his hands off the handlebars. That statement immediately got their attention.

"Y-Yes sir! All units stand down! Stand down I said!" One by one, guns were lowered and the two rode in front of the commanding superior. As the officer stared at the two, Zeos had half a scowl and Ahsoka awkwardly waved. It was very strange as to why the soldier took orders from Zeos, since he looked old enough to be Zeos' father. Zeos had to slightly look upward just to talk to him. "You better have a good reason pointing a gun to _me_, soldier."

"I'm a Sergant, sir," The man replied, "I was given direct orders from the Secretary of Military to stop any suspicious imports, and…" The sergant looked at Ahsoka then back to Zeos. "…Well…"

"I get it. That's the what and the who, but not the why. As in why wasn't I informed?"

"Well, there was interference from trying to contact via radio and we had to take precautions after the other crash survivors showed hos-"

"You found survivors?" Ahsoka interrupted. The sergant jumped from her response just like Zeos first reaction. He wasn't expecting her to speak their language either. "W-Well yes. Many were human clones, but one in blue armor appeared-"

"That's Rex!" she interrupted again, "What about a man in grey armor? He has brown hair and a scar."

"Little robot following him around?"

"He's alive?"

"Yes, and badly wounded seven marine scouts and broke an Arca-knight's ribcage." Ahsoka was quiet from the statement. Soon, Zeos turned his head to her with pure anger shown in his face. He turned back to the hostile person Ahsoka first met on the planet.

"Sergant, I want those two men at Highpoint tower immediately."

"Yes sir! What about the blockade?"

"Leave them. But you don't need the Satyrs on guard."

"Yes, my lord," said most of the monstrous humanoids, now known as Satyrs. They soon proved their agile skills by leaping the vehicles, sprinting great distances, some even started climbing up nearby buildings. Ahsoka would have been amazed if it hadn't reminded her of her early dream. These were one of those creatures she saw; this planet was what she saw; these 'Arka-Knights' she saw; Zeos Maloran she saw. What else could this planet hold?

Ahsoka and Zeos were riding to highpoint tower, wherever that was. Zeos was still angry over what he had heard Anakin did to his people.

"Who is he," he asked with a slight tone of demand in his voice. Ahsoka felt that the less he knew, the safer her master was. But she really wasn't in the position to not answer questions or keep secrets. "His name is Anakin Skywalker. Zeos, please don't hurt him."

"I'm not really in a position to hurt someone from another planet, Ahsoka." That relieved her of a lot of stressed. "But I am going to have a talk with him." And back comes the stress, "Now I hate to be rude, but I'm going on the fastest highway on Eutopus so I need to focus." Ahsoka kept quiet and looked at the buildings as they zoomed through them. They were quite unique with multiple shapes and sizes. Some of the vehicles they passed gave her humorous looks as though they were looking at a freak or a monster, but she didn't care. If she saw an alien on the back of a motorcycle, she would be surprised too.

After they passed another vehicle from their left, she noticed an amazing building or in this case, a temple. It was the same temple from her dream; a hexagonal building and two pyramids with rectangular tops on two sides. The temple was surrounded by plants and grass greener than she has ever seen. _What is that place_, she thought.

"That's the temple of Arcanum," Zeos said, somehow answering the question in her mind. She stared at the back of the boys head in confusion and Zeos could feel her stare. He tilted his head so Ahsoka could see his eyes but tried to keep his pupils on on the road. "You think really loudly."

"You could read my thoughts?"

"Like I said, you think really loudly." Before Ahsoka could respond, Zeos immediately twisted his head right and nearly yelled, "There's our turn!"

He made a hard right which nearly flew Ahsoka off the bike. They were traveling in yet another tunnel, but the yellow lights flashing by them was beautiful to Ahsoka; it was almost mesmerizing. When they exited the tunnel, Ahsoka awoke from the hypnotic lights and saw the usual multi-shaped buildings surrounding their sides.  
"Check it out, Ahsoka," Zeos said. She looked forward to see a magnificent, towering structure that almost reached space. This must have been Highpoint Tower Zeos mentioned. The building had a spherical bottom with a giant tower in the center. It must have been the center of the entire city because from what Ahsoka could tell, all the roads led to this one building. Zeos parked his bike and with the usual awkward stares from other people, they walked inside.

Zeos started explaining the Tower's importance as the two were in an elevator. "Almost anything that alters the whole city and the planet is discussed, debated, and voted here. It also manages important information by a secretary for a certain subject." Ahsoka remembered the sergant they met earlier mentioned a secretary of military. "How many are there," she asked.

"Six. There's Secretary of Military, Secretary of Agriculture, Secretary of Population, Secretary of Economy, Secretary of Culture, and Secretary of Technology. Each is a member of a Board that meets the Planet's emperor to discuss key events."

"Like this one."

"Absolutely! The World Board is gonna have a lot to discuss." The elevator stopped at a floor. "This work station is mine," he said as they entered. To Ahsoka, the office was strange. It had wide, open space and what looked like a throne in the back along with a computer to the right of it. The computer started beeping and Zeos began clicking some buttons. The screen popped up the same elevator Zeos and Ahsoka were inside. Anakin and Rex were inside along with three soldiers pointing rifles right behind them. "That Anakin?" Zeos asked pointing to Ahsoka's master. "Yes," she replied.

The elevator opened behind them, revealing Rex and Anakin alive and well after the crash. Well not so well considering they had three men behind him pointing guns at them. Anakin's mood was slightly fowl, but soon changed after seeing his padawan in front of his eyes. "Master!" she yelled and ran towards him. The back guards immediately pointed their rifles at her over Rex and Anakin's shoulders. Anakin had half a mind to pull their rifles out and point them right at their faces, but Zeos clapped his hands twice and the guards lowered their weapons.

"Leave us," he said. The three men entered the elevator to leave and Ahsoka got reacquainted with her two friends. Zeos pushed a hidden button to reveal two old-fashion 9millimeter's in the arm rest's hidden compartment. He tucked them in his back pockets and walked toward the red skinned alien, the buzz-cut blonde, and the scar-faced adult.

"So you're the one who nearly killed my men," he exclaimed and pointed to Anakin. Confused, the jedi looked at the boy and answered, "I'm sorry, youngling?"

"My name is Zeos, and you should show some more respect to me when you're on this planet, no matter if you're from the galaxy."

"What did you just say?"

"Master, please," Ahsoka interrupted, but the two still went at it.

"You heard me, Sarface."

"Look, we're not here to be insulted by some kid." Rex said to Zeos. "We want to speak with the superior of this planet."

"You're talking to him."

"Please, Rex, Master. Zeos is-"

"WHAT?" The three shouted to Zeos. Zeos continued, "I am Emperor Zeos Maloran. I rule this city and this planet for hundreds of thousands of generations." The three of them stared surprised at a child that couldn't have been older than 17. None of them were ready for what he just said; this encounter just became very awkward.

**I am SO SORRY for the update delay, guys. Everything got a little hectic; first I'm getting a C in english because we're reading a really dumb book and the teachers dont know shit about writing, and second both my computer towers got slagged. Why they're damaged, you do not wanna know. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the little twist with Zeos, and there's more to come. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 7:

Out of all the planetary leaders Ahsoka has met, Zeos was by far the youngest and definitely the strangest. He shows a tremendous amount of hostility towards Ahsoka and Anakin, but the moment both apologized he's ready to forgive. Zeos said that he sensed both spoke of the truth but Ahsoka doubted he was that strong in the force, even though she saw him levitate. Most importantly, he stated he has been emperor for millions of years but he looks about Ahsoka's age. How could he have been older?

Regardless, they were all happy the hostility ended between each other. Anakin explained how they're entrance was an accident and they need to make contact to the jedi council. Zeos had no technology that could reach other planets, but an engineer he told to enter was able to make one. He was busy connecting one of their hand-held holopojector to this planet "hologram generators" for advertising while Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Zeos were discussing the Galaxy.

"How's it going back there?" Zeos asked.

"Almost done, emperor," the engineer said.

"Good, now Anakin, tell me more about a senator's role in the republic."

"Well, they act as a representative to their planet so their voice can be heard."

"I see. So they don't hold governing superiority on their planet like a king or queen?"

"Not really. They focus on external affairs."

"Fascinating. This Galactic Republic seems remarkable. An entire galaxy connected by one government. A pity we've met during a time of war."

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, you don't need to join the Republic," Ahsoka came in with, "Planets can claim neutrality."

"And stay confined while a whole galaxy is out there? I think not."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Anakin Asked Zeos. The emperor sipped from a glass of water and pondered. "I'm not sure. Like I said earlier, this is a talk for the board."

"I think I'm done here," cried the engineer.

"And now this is a talk for your jedi council." Ahsoka, Rex, and Anakin walked out of their seats, whereas Zeos decided to grab the back of the chair and jump over.

"You're very strong in the force," Anakin replied to his jump.

"Thank you, but on this planet, we call it mana."

"Well, different planet, different culture."

"That is an excellent point of view, Ahsoka," Zeos replied to her quote.

The Engineer gave Anakin his holopojector back. It appeared to have three or four wires that connected it to the generator. "Your doo-hickey should still work. The holographic image will just be transferred to the generator to make a bigger model."

'Thank you, Berrick," Zeos said, "That will be all."

Berrick tipped his hat to Zeos and left. Anakin immediately contacted Obi-wan to explain this whole ordeal. The hand-held beamed a small image of the jedi for only a moment, then the wires lighted up and the old jedi master appeared on the makeshift projector. "Anakin, finally," Obi-wan exclaimed, "I've been trying to reach you for some-" he cut himself off after noticing an unknown boy in the same room. "I see you've met a new friend."

"Master, I'd like you to meet Emperor Zeos Maloran."

Zeos bowed graciously to the hologram. "Emperor Zeos," Obi-wan said curiously, "I'm not so familiar with the name."

"It would be awkward if you did," Zeos replied. "According to Anakin, we're completely unknown in the galaxy."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Only you could be stuck in hyperspace Anakin and the moment your clear, you find an entirely new planetary civilization."

"Well, I guess that's just my luck,"

Obi-wan nodded to his former padawan. "Well, I suppose Anakin has told you of our war, your majesty."

"Please, my name is Zeos and yes he has. I would like to discuss Earth's diplomatic standing in the near future. Perhaps when you come to pick up your two…Jedi? Is that how you say it?" He asked to Ahsoka; she nodded.

"Well, my ship is heading to Coruscant as we speak. I'll see if the senate is willing to bring a senator to discuss your standing on the Republic's behalf. I should be there no later than one planetary rotation."

"Very well, I shall make sure that the Jedi and remaining clones are properly housed." Zeos made a final bow and Obi-wan cut the transmission.

Zeos made a few more calls in his throne room; one to move the clones to a better holding facility, another to warn the barrier rings about tomorrow's ship, and one more to a "Jenna" saying that Zeos is coming right home. Zeos and the two jedi were on their way to the bottom floor and Rex was escorted to the rest of his troops on another elevator. At the bottom floor, the elevator doors opened to show two giant-metal soldiers; like everything else here, Ahsoka recognized them from her dream.

"Your majesty," one soldier began, "with your permission, we'd like to escort you and your…guests to your limo."

"What's going on outside?"

"Simple reporters demanding answers, but it is a very hefty crowd."

Zeos took a quick glance at Anakin and Ahsoka on his left and right. "Well, I suppose a military escort won't hurt."

The men stood on each side as Zeos opened the door. Immediately, they were bombarded by flashing lights and shouting questions. Out of the lights, Ahsoka could see humans in suits pointing microphones at Zeos. Ahsoka also saw some reporters holding metal boxes over their shoulders; she knew those must have been cameras…catching an orange girl walking with their emperor.

"Block the reporter's view from them!" Zeos said, having to shout. "Ahsoka! Anakin! Make sure the crowd doesn't see you!" The two tried to take cover behind the men from the reporters. All the while, Zeos was in front, continually saying, "I have no comment on anything at this time." They finally made it out of the storming lights and into Zeos' limo. The windows were tinted and the seats felt like some kind of thick cloth; it was quite beautiful, though, with its blue carpet and dark purple top. When the door closed, Zeos let out a long sigh of relief. He rested himself at the chair in front of where Ahsoka and Anakin were sitting.

"Fucking news reporters," Zeos said, holding his head, "I need a drink."

"A drink?" Anakin questioned, "You look only sixteen."

"Believe me; I'm much older than I look." Zeos poured a golden clear liquid in a small glass cup and put the bottle away, but not before taking a big swig from it.

"So, where are we going?" Ahsoka asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, I was hoping you two would join me for dinner at my home. Jenna always chooses the finest foods."

"Who's Jenna?"

"Jenna Syde. She's my fiancée."

"Fiancee?" The Master and padawan shouted simultaneously. Anakin restated, "But you're only-"

"I told you: I'm older than I look." Zeos took his glass and finished the entire drink in one swig. "Much older."

**Sorry if this seems short, guys. I just thought I shouldn't take any more time on this chapter. The next part was going to describe Zeos' house but I have such a huge writer's block; I cant even come up with a chapter title. I just dont know how it should look, and please dont suggest the white house. But I have very good news: I'm on winter break! That means I can focus more on this story. I'm also going to post this on Deviantart; why limit my creativity to one page? Well thats pretty much it; please review, make suggestions (not the white house thing), etc. I'm gonna go draw buildings until I get an idea of Zeos' house.**

**P.S.- What do you think about Zeos having a Fiancée?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Monarch's Diplomacy

Time went by as the three nonchalantly discussed any topic they could bring up. The limo finally stopped in front of the emperor's home and Zeos opened the door, not giving the chance for the _chauffeur_. Ahsoka and Anakin walked out behind him and their view of Zeos' house was almost as though they were on a new planet. His house was on top of a beautiful, green hill with red flowers growing down the hillside. They walked up the cobblestone stairs and saw his enormous, three story home; four stories if you count the two side towers. The front door was covered by a long, column archway. The rooms inside had to be huge; the side garage alone looked big enough to load an entire ARC-170 starfighter. They entered the house to see that the front room had shined white tile floors and ruby red walls. The front stairs also were white tiles and iron bars to the sides. "Darling!" yelled a woman at the top of the staircase.

"Jenna!" shouted Zeos. He opened his arms and Jenna, still at the top of the stairs, jumped right into his arms. Seeing that, Ahsoka jokingly thought, _Is everyone here strong in the force?_ Jenna wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with passion. Anakin thought it was a little too much passion and quickly covered Ahsoka's eyes. She immediately removed the censor and gave her master an _I'm old enough! _Look.

"J-Jenna," Zeos tried to say through his Fiancée's lips all over his mouth. "Jen-Jenna, we have company." She opened her eyes to see the two guests. Her eyes soon widened seeing them, obviously surprised to see Ahsoka. Jenna jumped off Zeos and began to straighten herself out. She was wearing tight black leather pants with a dark red silk belly shirt. Ahsoka looked at Zeos and Jenna; not only did they look like complete opposites, she looked over twenty!

"I'm…sorry," Jenna began, "I wasn't expecting guests. I'm Jenna."

Anakin shook her hand and responded. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. This is Ahsoka Tano." Jenna bowed to both of them. "Well, I hope you two are hungry. Dinner is all ready."

"What's on the menu?" Zeos asked.

"Roasted duck basted in white wine, caviar as a side, and Chardonnay."

"Sounds delicious-" Suddenly, a ring was heard throughout the room. Anakin and Ahsoka confusingly looked around for the source. Zeos pulled out a small electrical device from one of his pockets.

"Hello?" Zeos asked in the small device, "Alexander, good to hear from you. I'm sorry; I'm going to have to take this." It was then that Ahsoka and Anakin realized it was some sort of communication device.

Zeos walked into another room while his fiancée was left alone with the two strangers. Zeos continued his talk on the cell phone; "so, what's on your mind?"

"What's on my mind? We were just attacked by a spaceship and the board is demanding your appearance."

Zeos became more serious. "Last time I checked the board doesn't demand anything from me."

"This is serious, my Lord. We just shot down a spaceship, sent 50 of those survivors to a prison, and apparently you've found a red skinned alien girl."

"I see your point Alex, but I'm about to have dinner."

"D-Dinner? This could lead to war and you're talking about dinner?"

"It's not going to and I don't like your tone right now."

"Well excuse me for worrying about Eutopus while you lounge around and-"

"Shut your fucking trap, Alex! I am the God damn Emperor and you will show me more respect. I have been freaked out for two fucking days, NOT LOUNGING AROUND!"

Zeos heard Alexander taking a deep sigh. "Fine, fine; I'm sorry my lord. But it is clear that the board is worried and we should discuss this immediately."

Zeos took a moment to think. Whenever the board called him, it meant they were very worried. He had no choice but to leave now. "Very well then, I'll leave now." He hanged up the cell phone and made a 180 turn to his exit, unfortunately, Jenna, Ahsoka, and Anakin was right behind him. "You came in when I started yelling, didn't you?"

All three nodded their heads. "You have to leave so soon?" Jenna asked, wrapping her arms around Zeos' neck, "you just came home."

"I know; I'm sorry, Jenna. But this seems fair after 'they' arrived," he said, gesturing to the two jedi.

"I guess we're leaving again?" Ahsoka asked.

"Actually, you two can still stay here."

"What. Why?" Jenna questioned.

"Jenna, you should know by now that a world board meeting must only hold the secretaries as well as the Emperor. Besides, I couldn't bear the thought of you eating alone." Jenna hummed in delight and gave Zeos a thank you kiss. Ahsoka couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scene; _this romance is coming from the same guy who I was afraid of?_ she asked herself.

Zeos wrapped one arm around his lady. "You guys are gonna be okay here, right? We have a guest room right next to ours with two beds."

"What about the rest of my men?" Anakin asked.

"Well Anakin, it's only been a few hours after I knew you were not hostile, but I'll make sure the other survivors will have a proper living facility."

"Thank you."

"Okay, anything else? Nope? Alright, see ya, babe." Zeos gave his wife one final kiss Zeos walked by the two Jedi, accidentally bumping into Ahsoka's arm. That one bump suddenly sent a surge of thoughts to her mind. All she could see was fire, Zeos stabbing a man, Zeos spinning around cutting two more men, and the glow of a black lightsaber off a scowl-faced Zeos. The thoughts rushed through her head in less than half a second.

"Sorry, Ahsoka," Zeos said as he walked out a hallway. Ahsoka looked back; she knew those were memories, dark memories from Zeos. She was having such an interesting time, she nearly forgot her dream. Her warm skin turned cold after seeing her dream become a reality.

"Is everything all right?" Jenna asked. Ahsoka realized she was staring down the same hallway even though Zeos just left. She turned to face Jenna. "Y-Yes, I was just...umm…"

"I understand," Jenna interrupted, "his skin's like ice. I don't know why."

"Right," Ahsoka said, agreeing to her statement.

"Well, let me show you to the dining room." The three began to walk out, but Ahsoka soon grabbed Anakin's arm. Anakin looked back, seeing a frightened youngling. The two quietly stayed in the room as Jenna continued to walk out.

"Is something wrong, Ahsoka," Anakin asked. Ahsoka immediately poured her thoughts out. "Master, I know this planet."

"You've been here before?"

"No, it was from my dream. The planet, the people, the creatures, everything. It was all from my dream, even Zeos I think. And just now, I just saw these visions after he bumped me. Dark visions of Zeos…killing." Fear could soon be heard from her voice, "Master, I don't know what to do. I feel nervous, afraid even-"

"Hey, hey Ahsoka, stay calm. Right now, we should keep this to ourselves. We'll contact the Jedi Temple after dinner."

"But what about-"

"It's all right. For now, they trust us, so there's no reason to be nervous." Ahsoka don't like it, but she nodded in agreement.

Zeos skimmed through the traffic on his street bike; there was a police escort, but they lost him the moment they were half a kilo away from his house. Zeos probably wasn't the fastest, but he always loved the adrenaline rushing speed on a bike. He tried to keep a level head, though; there was obviously going to be reporters right outside the tower and he needed calm mind. He was nearly there after he entered the underground tunnel. When the tunnel ended, there were dozens of vans right outside of the entrance. He let out a stressful sigh, "This is going to be a long night."

He noticed the police escort that he lost and parked next to them. After cracking a few jokes about Zeos being too fast for them, they walked through the news crews, getting bombarded by flashes and questions. Zeos made it to a podium and paused until the crowd calmed down.

The crowd stood quiet and Zeos spoke. "Thank you. At this time, I will gladly answer a few questions before the meeting." Hands immediately shot up. Zeos randomly picked one. "Yes, you."

"Emperor, is it true that our defense rings shot down something other than a meteor shower?"

"Yes, that is true. What was really shot down was an alien spacecraft." The crowd grew restless as more hands shot up.

"Okay, another one. You sir?"

"Were there any survivors?"

"Yes; over 50 cloned soldiers, a man that appears to have high rank and a young girl-"

"Emperor!" A woman in the back interjected, "is this the same girl that was seen on your motorcycle earlier today?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. You didn't raise your hand." The crowd started to chuckle and the same woman simply smiled and raised her hand.

Zeos had a big, cheesy smile as he asked, "Yes?"

She repeated her question and Zeos replied to it. "Yes, it is the same girl. All right ladies and gentlemen, one more question." Hands were immediately shot up as people shouted, "Emperor Zeos! Emperor Zeos!"

"Uh, you sir."

"What is it that these aliens want?"

"Truth be told… This first contact was an accident." The crowd turned restless again. "They want nothing from us. The true question is: what do we want from them? And that is precisely what we will discuss in this meeting. Thank you." Zeos walked to the front doors and the press began shouting their on answered questions.

Zeos was going up to his office (some consider it his throne room) via elevator, as usual. When the doors opened, he was greeted by the six governmental secretaries; six of his personal clones, each helping the Emperor keep control over Eutopus.

To the right of Zeos' throne were the secretaries of military, technology, and economy. Alexander was, as usual, in his military uniform, medals and all. Isaac was holding his touch-screen info pad and wearing his usual blue jumpsuit and white lab coat. Lastly, Ethan stood in his over-expensive suit and fancy haircut; Zeos never liked money in politics, especially his politics, but he had to keep a watchful eye on the economy somehow.

If the right was considered Zeos' least favorite, the left was definitely his most favorite. The secretary of population Fredrick, secretary of agriculture Diath, and the secretary of Culture Osyrith. Fredrick was dressed casually as usual. Diath looked ready to go back to work on the farms. Osyrith was by far dressed the most relaxed; his long hair and beard along with his dark grey robe and brown sandals. Each secretary was made so that Zeos was never overwhelmed.

As Zeos entered the room, all six clones stood from their seats and saluted.

"At ease," Zeos said to them. He took his seat in front. "Okay people, this is an emergency meeting so I'm gonna cut the details and get straight to business. We have made first contact with an alien species."

"And we need to know what the hell they want," Alexander said.

"Easy now, General," Osyrith inserted, "the Emperor said that this contact was an accident."

"Thank you, Osyrith. But there's more to it; their ship was a war vessel. It seems our planet is in a much larger galaxy, and it in the middle of a war." The room grew reckless and Zeos could sense everyone was nervous. It was Fredrick who finally broke the silence, "They want us to join them, don't they?"

"They want to know our diplomatic standpoint." Zeos rose from his seat; he constantly does this when he's anxious during a meeting. As he walked around, he spoke. "It seems any planet could join their Republic, oppose themand ally with the separatists, or claim neutrality."

"If I may interrupt, my Lord," Ethan said, "Did you just say, 'Republic?' As in a galactic government?"

"You're correct, Ethan."

"Then who are these separatists?" Alex asked.

"Apparently, they are known as the Confederacy for Independent Systems. They believe the Republic has become too corrupt to fix so they must start anew."

"So, what should we do?" Fredrick asked.

"I say join either side; war profiteering could benefit Eutopus."

"Normally I agree on war, but do we have enough firepower or even space capable ships?"

"That is not a problem. My personal science teams have plenty of space travel technology blueprints."

"I highly doubt our citizens will agree on military preparations. We should claim neutrality."

"I don't think that's wise. There are infinite possibilities out there; neutrality could keep us back in darkness."

"Well what do you think, Emperor?" The secretaries ended their debate and stared at Zeos, waiting for his answer. Zeos was leaning against a window, looking down to city while listening to the debate. As he stares, he responds. "Neutrality was out of the question the moment this meeting started. The biggest choice is Republic or Separatist, both sides we don't understand enough."

The room grew quiet; the only noise heard were Zeos' fingers drumming on the glass. Suddenly, an idea came to Alexander. "Emperor," he exclaimed. Zeos turned around and faced his secretary of military. "We know nothing of them, but they also know nothing of us."

Everyone grew wide-eyed, Zeos included; they all knew exactly what Alex meant. An ancient diplomatic movement that hasn't been used in millenniums. It was perfect for this situation. Zeos spoke its name, "The Assimilation Program."

**Well, chapter 8 is finally done. Man I'm so happy; I got the new Dragon naturally speaking tool for Christmas. I've been writing a lot faster than I have before, so unfortunately my only excuse for this taking so long is simply because I was lazy. What? I'm the kid with a short attention span – OH LOOK, A BEE! But don't worry; I have a lot of plans for this fan fiction. I'm not quitting yet; matter-of-fact, I might never quit this so long as my readers keep reading and reviewing. I'd also like to add that the board meeting debate doesn't have the names of the people talking; this is for two reasons. 1) These are Zeos' clones so it's basically him talking to himself and 2) It was too much of a damn hassle. Also, many of you might start wondering when this takes place in the Star Wars universe. Honestly, I'm waiting until I see the season finale, or the series finale, of Star Wars the clone wars. Right now, I'm thinking it should start just before Ahsoka gets her costume changed. Well, that's it; don't forget to post a review, and please no insults or rude remarks about Jenna… On second thought, yeah go ahead talk shit about her ****:)**


	10. Chapter 9

Ahsoka and Anakin were asleep in Zeos guest room; well, Anakin was asleep at least. Ahsoka, on the other hand, was still awake and it wasn't because of the strange food they had eaten. Her mind was fluttered with questions, confusion, and fear. She hoped her nerves would have calmed down after speaking to the Jedi Council, but it was unsuccessful. Fortunately, they now know of Ahsokas' visions. They told the master and padawan to be patient; a new cruiser would come to their coordinates to aid them. But that still didn't help her; she was so worried about her dreams.

Suddenly, she sensed a strong force presence nearby, obviously Zeos. Ahsoka quietly snuck out the room and down the hallway. As she walked, she could hear the voices of Zeos and Jenna. Ahsoka hid behind a wall. The couple was talking in the main room. Jenna had her arms wrapped around Zeos' chest, holding him.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"It's the only way. They don't know us and we don't know them."

"I understand. But why must I leave? We're getting married soon."

"You're the best mana-wielder out of all the Arca-Knights, and please don't use my proposal to give me guilt."

"I'm sorry; I just love you so much…"

She moved in to kiss him and just when she was about to, he stopped her lips. Zeos turned his head to the corner Ahsoka was hiding behind. She immediately turned behind the wall to avoid being seen.

"You can come out, Ahsoka. I can sense your there." Ahsoka obeyed and walked out with an embarrassed face.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I had a feeling you couldn't," Zeos said.

"So what happened?" she asked. Zeos and Jenna looked at each other, then Zeos responded. "Well, the board was at a standstill; we were caught between neutrality or joining you and we couldn't decide. Centuries ago, we had a similar problem."

Ahsoka heard closely on this part; could the Republic not be their first contact? "There was a conflict between my city and a very large tribe," there goes that question, "we didn't trust them, they didn't trust us but we both wanted peace. So with our combined efforts, we created a new program that could make both sides understand each other. It's called, 'the assimilation program.'"

Ahsoka became very interested, "How does it work?"

"It's actually very simple: we take one person from each culture and switch them."

This statement was too broad for Ahsoka; she had no idea what he meant and Zeos felt her confusion.

"Take our position right now. The assimilation program would bring a member of the Republic to Eutopas and vice versa. Both would understand the opposite culture, explain it to their culture when the training is complete, and a decision is made if an alliance can be made or not."

"Interesting. So if there are people strong in the force, then the Jedi should send someone part of the Temple."

"Precisely, and I will send my best student." Zeos wrapped his arm around Jenna's waist.

"Her?" Ahsoka asked, surprisingly.

"Of course me. I'm the best mana-wielder in the Temple of Arcanum."

"Temple of what?"

"That big Temple we passed when I was driving to Highpoint tower," Zeos explained.

"Well, we should really get to bed," he continued, with a yawn.

"But sweetie, you haven't eaten."

"No, I did. I grabbed a roast beef sandwich at a local deli."

Jenna let out a long sigh, "I hate you eating out; you're a king and you should eat like one."

"I always do from all the high class food you buy." Zeos gave her a big hug. Ahsoka shivered a little; half from those two getting mushy and the other half was remembering the awful food they ate. _They call that, "high-class food?"_

"Well, I'll leave you to alone. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." As she walked up the stairs, Zeos' eyes were focused on her. Jenna realized this and immediately elbowed him in the stomach

"Sorry, Jenna."

"You better have been staring at her skin and head."

"Not really…Ow! That's not what I meant."

"Well you better explain."

"It's just…she doesn't seem like a jedi from how she explained them. Not even her master acts like a jedi from my understanding."

Jenna grabbed his arm. "I know what you mean. During dinner, we were discussing Jedi and Arca Knights. If you ask me, she acts more like an Arca Knight."

"Yeah…She sure does." Zeos was smiling at his fiancée's comment; that gave him an idea.

Jenna tugged at Zeos' arm. "Well, come on. It's time for bed, and I could use a _midnight snack_."

"Jenna," Zeos said, grabbing her arms and pulling her in, "you know I'm not having sex until marriage."

"I know." Jenna crawled her fingers up to Zeos' neck. She pulled him down so that his ear was to her mouth. After a tiny nibble, she continued her statement. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

With a smile, Zeos asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Jenna moved closer to his ear and whispered her lustful ideas. Ideas that made Zeos blush bright red. He picked his future wife up in his arms. "I like the way you think."

The two continued to giggle quietly as Zeos carried her to their room to take her to bed.

The two jedi were wide awake now and on a circular platform. While they were still asleep, Obi-wan's cruiser had come to the planet and had just sent a shuttle down. The platform was also holding at least twenty armed soldiers; apparently, they were still paranoid. Behind the two jedi, a limo and truck pulled in. The limo was obviously holding Zeos, but they wondered what was in the truck. The back opened to reveal the clone survivors including Rex and Yularen.

"Good to see you again, general," Yularen spoke to General Skywalker.

"Likewise, Admiral. How's the status of our troops Rex?" Anakin questioned as his captain entered the group.

"Well rested, sir. After our meeting with Zeos, all of us were moved to some kind of hotel."

"Wow, that was sure nice of him," Ahsoka said.

"I'm sorry sir, but who is 'Zeos'?" The admiral asked. Immediately, the limo doors opened and Zeos walked out. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and chrome colored tie, complete with a matching pair of black pants and black shoes. His long hair was in a ponytail and had a clean shave.

"That's Zeos," Ahsoka stated, grinning. The smile, however, was merely a disguise; she still couldn't believe that this kind, peaceful, noble, high class boy was connected to her evil visions. Regardless, they were now on a diplomatic mission and she knew she had to stay on top behavior.

Zeos fixed his tie then held his hand out in front the door. Jenna held it and walked out, revealing her dark red silk dress with matching high heels, Ruby lips, and hair curled and tied back. The two lovers wrapped their arms together and walked towards the "aliens." As they walked forward, Zeos noticed the 20 armed guards and became frustrated.

"Dammit, Alex," Zeos muttered. Jenna tugged at his arm, her face basically saying _Behave_. Zeos nodded and they continued to walk.

"Good morning, Anakin," Zeos said, "Rex, Ahsoka."

"Nice outfit," Ahsoka replied.

"Thanks." Zeos realized that there was a forth member in their group. His facial features made Zeos think that it was Anakin's Admiral that was talked about before.

"Yularen, right?" Zeos asked.

"Yes, sir; Admiral Yularen." He extended his hand.

Zeos shook it and introduced himself. "Emperor Zeos," he gestured to his wife, "this is my fiancée, Jenna Syde."

"A pleasure to meet you, madam."

"The feeling is mutual."

The conversation ended with a loud, humming sound of an engine. Out of a nearby cluster of clouds revealed a republic starship. Behind him, Zeos could hear the clattering of rifles. He turned around to notice the soldiers aiming directly at the incoming ship.

"Calm down," he demanded, gesturing to lower their weapons. The soldiers obeyed and slowly lowered their weapons. Zeos returned his sight to the incoming ship; "What kind of shuttle is that?" he asked Anakin.

"It's an Eta-class shuttle; commonly used in republic missions."

The shuttle landed dead center of the platform, about 10 meters away from the gang. The shuttle opened and out came two people. Zeos recognized the old man as obi-wan, but he had no idea who the young woman was. Anakin, however, recognized her immediately; she was Padmé.

"Greetings, Master Obi-wan," Anakin said to his old mentor.

"Hello Anakin."

"Good to see you again, Obi-wan," said Zeos. "But who's the girl?"

"I am Senator Amidala here on behalf of the galactic Republic."

"Oh, a senator," Zeos said, sounding surprised. "I wasn't expecting one to look so…young."

"Your one to talk, Zeos," Ahsoka came in.

"Hey, I'm a lot older than I look. Then again, I do look like a kid with a cougar."

"Zeos!" Jenna angrily shouted. She punched him right in the arm and he responded.

"Ouch! Jenna, it's a joke." Rubbing his arm, he continued: "And apparently, you had the punch line."

Everyone started to laugh, but they tried to keep it to a minor chuckle. Zeos didn't like this, so he poured it on.

"Come on, laugh already. Everyone knows politics is one big lie or one big joke." The small chuckles turned to giggling. _One more_, Zeos thought, _and they'll crack like a peanut_.

"And clearly the way I'm running things, I might as well as be Bozo the clown. Beep beep!" Zeos honked his nose. Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"My my, emperor," Padmé spoke, trying to calm herself, "You have quite the sense of humor."

"Thank you, senator." Zeos moved his hand in the direction of his limo. "Shall we continue this on a drive? I know an excellent restaurant close by."

"The Assimilation Program?" asked Padmé. The group was sitting at a table while discussing Zeos' idea. They tried keeping it private, but it was hard with almost everybody in the restaurant staring at them.

"Correct," said Zeos, "The Republic can send an emissary to learn our ways. We shall do the same and then will we see each side; the good and the bad." The four were deep in thought about this idea; Zeos and Jenna were waiting for a reply.

Anakin entered in: "It's an interesting way of diplomacy-"

"But I highly doubt that it's possible to send someone to learn an entire planet's life," Obi-wan interrupted.

Padmé tried to keep this positively. "Well, I'm sure the senate can send someone for this."

"Actually, Padmé," Zeos said, "We were hoping the jedi could leave someone here, instead."

Anakin and Obi-wan stared at each other with confusion.

"I…don't think the jedi can send someone." Anakin told him. "We're short on them now because of the war."

"…Uh, Anakin?" Zeos interrupted, "I kind of meant you'd drop someone off…today," he said, gesturing his hand to Ahsoka

"Her?" shouted the three Galactic representatives

"Me?" Shouted Ahsoka.

"Her?" said Jenna.

Zeos stayed awkwardly silent; he was surprised by their reactions. Finally, he said, "Yes?"

Obi-wan immediately retorted: "That's definitely not possible. Ahsoka is still a padawan-"

"And more importantly," Anakin said, "she's _my_ padawan and her training is incomplete."

Zeos retorted. "All the more reason. A student can learn more than a professional because they listen and are usually less ethnocentric."

"I still dont like it. If anyone, I'd rather have a Jedi Knight; not a padawan."

Zeos looked over to Ahsoka. "Well, what do you think, Ahsoka?"

"Well…" she began. Deep down, she thought it was a good idea simply by the fact that she knew a little about them already. Not to mention her dream; she felt that maybe that's why her master doesn't want to be there. Finally, she answered, "I guess it makes sense since I'm already here. But like my master said, I'm not done training."

Zeos slapped his hand to his forehead; _that isn't what she wants at all,_ he thought. He could sense her interest and desire to learn about them. It was clear to him that Anakin was just holding her back. "Anakin, let's be honest to each other."

Anakin stared at Zeos with confusion.

"This doesn't have to do with her incomplete training. It's the fact that you don't want to lose her."

Anakins' eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"She's your padawan, your student, your friend; she may even be like a daughter to you. I admire your bond to her, but you have to see the bigger picture. She could learn so much from us. A Jedi that knows an entire planet's way of life better than anyone else. Then she also know the Jedi way," Zeos connected his hands together as a symbol of Ahsoka. "She could do great things…if you just let her."

Anakin dropped in the back of his chair. He was overwhelmed by this; it was like Zeos bored straight into his mind.

"Master?" asked the young padawan. Ahsoka was worried about this confrontation; she doesn't usually see her master like this, so overwhelmed. Yet, when Anakin turned to look at her, he smiled at Ahsoka.

"You're right, Zeos." Anakin said. Zeos smiled at the reply; he knew Anakin realized the truth that was clouded by his feelings.

"Now hold on a minute, Anakin." Obi-wan interrupted with."What exactly _can_ you teach Ahsoka."

Zeos smiled at Obi-wan. He moved his plate to Jenna to have an open space then he rubbed his hands together.

"I can sense your strength in the mana, Jedi Knights," he says. "Your bond is weak. But as an Arca-Knight, you can control anything." The three jedi leaned closer with intrest; even Padmè focused on his hands. Zeos stopped, "Even the most destructive things," he opened his hands to reveal a spinning fireball, "can turn to beauty in an Arca-Knight's hands." He slowly let the fireball drop to the table. The moment it touched the oak, it blossomed open like a flower and it turned into a beautiful, tiny fire maiden dancing for them.

They could not believe what they were seeing. This boy, that was younger than Anakin, was stonger in the force than Master Yoda.

"Amazing," said Obi-wan with an impressed tone in his voice.

"Beautiful" said Ahsoka in an elegant tone. The twirls and movement of the figure glistened from her eyes. She loved every moment of it.

The girl took a final bow and faded away. Everyone in the restaurant started clapping from the performance they were eavesdropping on.

"Well, I think you're sold, Obi-wan," said Zeos.

"Indeed I am."

"Well, that just leaves you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked at Zeos; _what does he mean by that? _She thought.

Zeos continued, "No matter who says what, this is still your choice. Do you want to learn our ways?"

Ahsoka just smiled which Zeos clearly saw was a, "Yes." How could she refuse from a demonstration like that?

With the agreement made, each side was saying their final goodbyes. The jedi were very worried of this plan, especially Anakin. The last thing he wants for his padawan is to be next to the same man that has given her nightmares. "I hope this isn't a mistake," he said.

"That makes two of us," Ahsoka responded; she too was worried about this entire plan. Her vision showed that these "Arca-Knights" give the jedi conflict. Yet, she couldn't help but feel the need to learn about them.

"Ahsoka?" question Anakin. She had been daydreaming the whole time. She shook her head awake to turn her focus back to her master.

"It's the vision, isn't it?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka didn't respond; she merely dropped her head in what looked like shame, but was really fear.

"There's nothing to worry about, you two," Obi-wan told them. Anakin and Ahsoka just stared at him and pretty much thought the same thing: _How can there be nothing to worry about? Ahsoka is going to stay on an unknown planet for who knows how long._

Obi-Wan continued, "This emperor is wise. He knows that if anything happens to Ahsoka, the republic could declare war. So he'll be extra cautious."

Padmè exited the shuttle. "We're ready to leave. Ahsoka, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment on all that has happened. Finally, she spoke, "Yes. The closer I am to these people, the better. I'm not sure what my vision tells me, but I do know that these "Arca-Knights" could harm us.

Padmè smiled, "Spoken like a true jedi."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said, smiling. As the five finished and walked over to this planet's emperor, Zeos and Jenna were also saying their final goodbyes.

"I'll miss you," Jenna said, holding her future husband.

"No you won't," Replied Zeos. He reached behind the back of his head and removed the pendant from his neck. "I crafted this with my own two hands long ago." He put the pendant around Jenna's neck. "As long as you wear this, I shall always be with you."

Jenna smiled and kissed Zeos softly. As their kiss continued, each others' hands wrapped around the opposite's back and an aura of heat could be felt around them.

"Ahem."

Suddenly realizing what was going on, they jumped off of each other. "S-Sorry about that, Anakin."

"No problem-"

"It's only happened twice," Ahsoka finished with.

"Hey, don't blame me," Zeos retorted, "blame the nymphomaniac."

After the group chuckled at the joke and it grew silent, Jenna etiquettely walked in front of Anakin. "I suppose I call you 'master' now."

Anakin simply smiled at her kindness and nobility. Jenna smiled back walked to her "new master's" side. Ahsoka soon grew tense and Nervous. She wanted to stay and learn more about these people, but she felt as though she would leave her entire way of live behind; in a way, that was the truth. Zeos could felt her uneasy emotions and intervened. He reached his hand out and spoke: "Are you ready, my apprentice?"

Ahsoka looked at the calming face of Zeos. When she looked at him, she felt so calm; she felt at peace. Ahsoka finally worked up the nerve to walk to the side of Zeos

"I…guess this is goodbye," Anakin said with a tone of sadness.

"No, Anakin," said Zeos, " It's a see you later. I'll contact you the moment I know she is ready." Anakin put on a smile. The republic visitors bowed goodbye, whereas Jenna simply blew a kiss to Zeos. As the group entered the shuttle, Ahsoka's sadness returned. She didn't want to say goodbye, nor see you later. But as she thought, it was too late to change her mind; the shuttle left. Her head dropped and she stared at the ground. She thought this was the biggest mistake she ever made

Then, a slight chill came to her shoulder. She looked up to see the chill coming from Zeos' hand. He was smiling at her, as though the smile was telling her everything will be alright. Ahsoka smiled back and bowed to him. "I am at you service, master."

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Zeos replied, "But call me _Sensei_."

**I know what you guys are thinking: "ahsokafan! You got some 'splainin' to do." The lateness was NOT my fault; the flashdrive that I keep my files on was infected with a worm. Now it's fixed and now I finished chapter nine. YAY! I'm also half done with the first section of chapter ten. DOUBLE YAY! Ta ta for now.**


	11. Chapter 10

**One year has passed! Separatist forces have gained many planets by either political diplomacy, **_**or military victory**_**. The republic is forced to stay on defensive measures to keep the droid hordes at bay. This has caused yet another stalemate within the war. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker has completed the brief training of his new padawan, Jenna Syde. Now they wait for the completion of Ahsoka Tano on planet Earth.**

The balcony was silent as Anakin thought about the past. Jenna's training was completed in record time. The Jedi arts were obviously trained by Anakin and she studied politics with numerous senators; she even had a discussion with the chancellor. Anakin was proud of her progress, but he still couldn't forget his _young _padawan. He had been staying at the Jedi temple for months now, waiting on any news or contact from Zeos or Ahsoka. After hours of standing in the briefing room, Anakin needed to clear his head. He went to the nearest balcony to get some fresh air. The sun was setting over the horizon, a very calming sight. Outside, he kept thinking of Ahsoka. He missed having her by his side, her strong combative skills; he even missed her snippy attitude.

"Is everything alright, master," said a woman in an elegant tone familiar to Anakin. He turned around to find Jenna. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her outfit was similar to that of Obi-wan's, except for the kimono being cut to show off her stomach. He smiled, remembering her training since day one. She was trained in the force, thanks to the Arca-Knights. She breezed through the Jedi art, lesson by lesson and was very passionate about her work. Anakin was proud to call her "padawan."

"Thinking about her again?" she continued.

"Yeah," he replied. Jenna smiled as she walked to her master's side. They both stared in the sky, enjoying the view of sunlight gleaming off the shining towers. Jenna, however, had her mind filled with flashbacks of her galactic voyage. Although constricted in Republic territory, she has seen so many amazing planets. She almost didn't want to go back home; back to her deadly, desert continent in her city bonded by walls older and stronger than that of ancient China's. As she continued to think, it was Anakin who broke their silence.

"How do you think she's doing?" he asked.

"Well, it's been a year. I bet she's really strong. She'll almost be a match for you." Jenna punched Anakin gently on the arm and the two chuckled. They continued to think separately, but Jenna thought of a certain question.

"Master, how has _my_ training gone?"

"_You?_" Anakin said confusingly, "Your training has gone great. Why do you ask?"

"You never tell me…Did you ever tell Ahsoka?"

"I…I don't think so." That question brought up much sadder memories of Ahsoka. Memories of their arguments, his criticism; Jenna could sense his unhappiness and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, master. I shouldn't keep bringing her up."

"It's alright. I just miss her." Anakin still was a little upset, but Jenna had an idea.

"I thought Jedi were forbidden to have connections," she said with a smirk. Fortunately, it was enough for Anakin to feel better, so the two laughed it off. Suddenly, Anakin's holoprojector started beeping. Anakin activated it and an image of Obi-wan appeared.

"What is it, Obi –wan?" Anakin asked his old master.

"Anakin, we just received a message from Ahsoka's Holoprojector. It Zeos-"

"My Zeos?" Jenna shouted and nearly head butting Anakin to see the projection of Obi-wan. "What's the message?"

"Jenna!" Anakin pushed her away so he could see. Obi-wan continued, "Don't worry, Jenna. I'm sending the recording now."

The projection turned off and the two waited with excitement. Moments later, a hologram of Zeos came on. He was wearing a grey and black waist-high kimono with a pair of grey pants and sandals.

"Greetings, Jedi council," said the image.

"Zeos…" Jenna spoke in a loving tone.

The hologram continued, "Chances are you're showing this recording to the earthen emissary." Zeos started to wave, "Hi, babe; can't wait to see you again. But I'll cut to the point: Ahsoka Tano's training is complete. Anakin and Jenna may return to Earth."

The transmission turned off. Neither could believe what they just heard. The assimilation program is over; Ahsoka is waiting for Anakin and Zeos is waiting for Jenna.

"We're going back?" Jenna asked, still surprised.

"We're going back!" Anakin shouted.

"We're going back!" Jenna shouted with him. They two hugged each other, continuously shouting, "We're going back!"

"Anakin," Obi-wan said, but the two were too loud and happy to hear him. "I'm still on the- Anakin! Oh, never mind."

* * *

Zeos waited on the platform patiently as her saw a space shuttle flying to his position. It was Anakin's _Twilight_ and on board was the general himself as well as Zeos' future wife. As the shuttle landed, Zeos tried to straighten himself out. He wasn't expecting a response so fast, so unfortunately he was in the same outfit the message was sent. He immediately stopped detailing his looks as he heard the shuttle opening.

The Twilight opened and Jenna did not waste a minute. She ran out to Zeos with happiness pushing her father toward him.

"Zeos!" she shouted.

"Jenna!" he replied just as loud. He expected a simple hug, but she immediately jumped right on top of him. He fell right on his back, but Jenna didn't care. She started to make out with him right on the floor. The kiss was incredibly passionate to Zeos; he was half expecting Jenna to rip his shirt off at how much love she had right at that moment.

"Wow!" Zeos said when Jenna finally pulled her lips off his. "I should send you away more often."

"Greetings, emperor Zeos," said Anakin as the two got off one another.

"Hello Anakin," Zeos replied. He got back on his feet and straightened himself out. "How was my wife's training?"

"It was…" Anakin stopped at the beginning and looked around; Ahsoka was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Ha! Knowing her, she's probably at the Arcanum temple."

"You didn't bring her?" questioned Jenna.

"Yeah. I wanted this to be a surprise for her." Zeos whistled for his car, "Let's go."

* * *

To Anakin, the temple was a marvel; two enormous pyramids connected to a rectangular building. It was colored light grey but held two white banners and what appeared to Anakin was a blue woman with wings. But the most surprising to Anakin was that the land surrounding this building held grass, green as the hills of Naboo.

When the three entered the temple, an Arca-knight spoke that Ahsoka was in arena 3. Knowing where that was, Zeos led the way. As they ran to their destination, Anakin searched his surroundings. He was astonished at the Arca-knight's' practices: they were balancing on small sticks, groups were levitating, one had elemental orbs orbiting themselves, and someone was even able to accelerate the growth of a seed to make a flower in seconds.

His eye wandering stopped, however, when Zeos' forearm met with Anakin's chest. After the oomph, Anakin looked forward to find them at the entrance of a small coliseum. _This must be arena 3_, Anakin thought; he also thought why they haven't entered it.

"I've got an idea," said Zeos. Instead of walking inside the entrance, Zeos turned right and went up a flight of stairs. Jenna and Anakin followed until they reached a floor completely empty. Anakin heard the small clang of metal and the shouts of girls fighting. Zeos crouched down as he walked to the edge of the room, peering over to see in the fighting ring. Zeos turned to Jenna and Anakin; he gestured at them to stay quiet and to come over.

As they walked to them, Anakin was the first to look over. And there she was: Ahsoka Tano, now one year older and more powerful. As Anakin peered over, he could sense the very power emanating out of the ring. Every offensive and defensive maneuver sent out a burst of power. Every deflection, every slice, every clang, every…_clang?_ He thought.

Then, Anakin realized that she wasn't holding a lightsaber; she was wielding two thin, metal swords. Zeos could sense the confusion from Anakin; it was only a matter of time before he asked the question.

"Their called _katanas_," Zeos whispered. Anakin looked at Zeos. Anakin didn't care how Zeos knew he was curious about the swords. What mattered to him was, "What's happened to her lightsaber?"

"It's tradition for an apprentice to practice with a primitive weapon before they use a lightsaber." Zeos peered over and realized that Ahsoka and her sparring partner were on opposite ends of the arena, ready for round two. "Oh, hey watch! This is going to be good."

* * *

Ahsoka and her opponent immediately charged, meeting dead center in the ring. The Togrutans' blades were inches from Jesse's neck; the only things keeping from her friend's throat were her daggers and her strength. Jesse was Ahsoka's greatest friend and was a much better opponent than the sparring slaves. Ahsoka could always count on Jesse to help her be pushed to the limit.

"Had enough, girlfriend?" asked Jesse, sarcastically.

"I've had enough when I beat you," replied Ahsoka with just as much sarcasm.

"Suit yourself." Jesse immediately used all her strength and pushed forward. Ahsoka was pushed back only a few inches, but it was more than enough for Jesse. She slipped between Ahsoka's legs, but only halfway. Stabbing the ground with her weapons, Jesse gained extra power and kicked Ahsoka in the back.

As she fell, Ahsoka sheathed her swords and rolled forward. She was in a crouched position as she grabbed one of her katanas and attempted to cut Jesse. Jesse avoided the attack by doing a front flip. Unfortunately, she lost her footing; this gave Ahsoka the Opportunity she needed. She unsheathed her other sword and charged. Jesse regained her balance and blocked both of Ahsoka's blades with one dagger. Ahsoka was still pushing on her, so using her free hand, Jesse used her inner mana and shot an air palm to Ahsoka's stomach. This was just what Ahsoka wanted. She spun right to dodge it; as she was spinning, she successfully made two small cuts on Jesse's right side.

Ahsoka flipped back twice to get some distance from Jesse. The two stared at each other, weapons drawn. However, Ahsoka had the upper hand. Using her mana-wielding abilities, she caused inflammation to Jesse's two minor wounds. The sudden shock of pain made Jesse grab her side and like a hellcat, Ahsoka pounced. She mana-leaped forward; before Jesse could react, Ahsokas' Katanas were right at her friend's neck.

"I thought we agreed no pain enhancement," said Jesse.

"Nope," replied Ahsoka, "it was no element manipulation." As the two laughed, Zeos had yet another idea.

"Walk down and take the front entrance to surprise her," he whispered.

Anakin Agreed. Jenna and he took the stairs; Zeos, however, decided to take the extreme way. He jumped down and landed right in the ring. Jesse jumped from shock, but Ahsoka could sense he was up there. There were two more traces that she sensed, but they left.

"Excellent work, my apprentice," Zeos said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka responded and bowed, "Maloran Sensei." Zeos made a small chuckle; he found it amusing that a free spirit such as hers can be disciplined at the same time. "Jesse, can you give us a moment alone?" he asked.

"Of course, Emperor," said Jesse while bowing to him, "I'll see you around, Red."

"Yeah, you too."

As they walked to the entrance, Zeos spoke to his apprentice. "You've certainly grown strong, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka sensed something. Apparently, Zeos became tense, like he was afraid or he was hiding something. Ahsoka grew tense as well; the last time he felt this way was no less than a month ago. When she saw the more...horrifying life of the Arca-Knights. Could those two lifeforms she sensed have a connection? Nevertheless, she played along, "Yes sensei," she replied.

Zeos could sense her tensing attitude as well. He couldn't resist; he played along just to tease her. "I'd say you are almost finished." Ahsoka stopped in her tacks; those words were _too_ familiar to her, just like he wanted. "You just have-"

"Zeos!" Ahsoka interrupted, "The last time we had a talk like this was when I was took the test of spirit...against my will."

"Hey! I tried to talk you out of that," Zeos Retorted.

"But you didn't explain it when you could have." Zeos took a few more steps to block her view of the entrance. He sensed her surprise was coming.

"No more tricks," Ahsoka said. She took an angled step back and put her hand on her hip. It looked like just a sassy pose, but she used her ring finger to secretly pull out a small knife from a hidden thigh pocket. She continued to speak, "What are you hiding this time."

Zeos kept quiet; he was stalling for Anakin. Thankfully, it only took about three seconds. Zeos smiled and simply walked to the side. Ahsoka's eyes still followed him, but they shot right back to the front gate. There, in his brown and black robe, was Anakin Skywalker; her old master. Ahsoka was speechless. Her jaw dropped and the feeling of joy overthrew her body.

She started running to her master, but accidentally dropped the knife she was hiding. Zeos heard the clanging drop and looked at the blade. "Wha- Ahsoka, were you gonna sta- Bwah!" Ahsoka had pushed Zeos out of the way. In a final sprint, Ahsoka slammed into Anakin's chest and hugged him tightly. Like a normal reaction, Anakins' arms were out with a confused look on his face. But he soon smiled and hugged back. As Ahsoka let go, she wiped away the tears of joy.

"Tears for seeing me again," Anakin asked.

"Tears for seeing you alive," she responded with a little cracking in her voice. "I was worried you'd be dead without me."

"Don't worry, Snips, I took good care of him," Jenna said, bumping Anakin's shoulder.

"Gee, I wish I could say the same," The three looked behind Ahsoka. Zeos was shouting behind them. "Thanks for trying to crack my ribs, Ahsoka."

"Well, if you weren't in my path, I wouldn't have pushed you."

"Ha ha, very funny." Jenna walked to her husband's side and Zeos wrapped his arm around her.

"Look at this," he said and gestured to Anakin and Ahsoka. "Two bonds, once broken, now re-forged even stronger."

**Sorry this took a week longer, guys. The fight scene being described was very difficult to write. But this is the end of chapter 10, so bonus! I've got to say, personally, this ending doesn't feel like my best. When I imagine the fight, it seems too short and I wanted a lot more emotion in the ANI-Soka moment. Oh well, I'll just get better with time and then keep updating. Chapter 11, coming soon. I'm not sure what the main focus should be, but I know how to get it. Tell me my friends, what would you like Chapter 11 to be about?**


	12. Chapter 11

"And so I said, IT'S MATING SEASON!" Zeos, Anakin, and Jenna laughed like hyenas. They were in the library at Zeos' house. He had just told one of his many adventures in the outside wasteland with Ahsoka. The Togruta to cook dinner for all of them. She overheard them and chuckled herself at that hilarious, yet gross, memory.

"She actually touched it?" asked Jenna. Zeos was still laughing and couldn't talk, so he just nodded.

"You're kidding," Anakin said

"No I'm not. But let me tell you, Korroh got Karma's painful payback."

"Like how?"

Ahsoka came in and leaned on Zeos chair shoulder. "Like him slipping on the stuff, then landing face first in a pile of it."

Everyone either laughed hard, or laughed while trying to say, "eww."

"Whew," Zeos said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyway, is dinner all done?"

"Yes it is." They all began to walk to the dining room. "It was so nice of you to make dinner, Ahsoka," Jenna said.

"Oh, I just grabbed some leftovers and heated them up."

"Leftovers?" Jenna asked. When they finally reached the table, Jenna saw their meal: cheese pizza, cheeseburgers, and fried chicken; all from fast food.

"Oh, uhh…delicious." Jenna wasn't expecting this junk food; she was rather a health nut..

"Sweet!" Zeos said, "The colonel again."

"Again?" Jenna asked as they all grabbed their seats. "You've eaten like this before?"

"Ah crap," Zeos mumbled. Jenna always enjoyed enforcing her ideals.

"Zeos, you know how I feel about your old eating habits."

"Jenna, come on. Give me a break."

"Yeah, Jen," Ahsoka intervened, "Technically, he kept these foods because I only liked these."

"I can see why," Anakin spoke. He could barely say anything because he had half a burger in his mouth. "This stuff tastes great!"

"See? _He_ likes it," Zeos spoke

"_He's_ not my husband." Jenna retorted. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other; they knew this would get out of hand fast.

"So, Zeos. How was Ahsoka's training?" Anakin quickly asked. _Thank you _Zeos thought.

"Oh, it was a breeze with learning our culture," he began. "That probably took only three months."

"But she's been here for almost a year," Anakin spoke.

"Exactly, the other nine was at the Arcanum temple. It was nearly impossible for her to completely learn our arts."

"Well, if you _actually_ trained me," said Ahsoka, snippy as usual.

"I told you, Ahsoka: I don't fight girls."

"It's true, Ahsoka," said Jenna as she grabbed Zeos' hand. "One of his special traits."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, thinking of the past year with Zeos and wondered how anyone could fall in love for this guy. "So awkward surprises must be another one," she said, "I'm going to have so much to do tomorrow if we're leaving."

"Well, we don't have to leave tomorrow," said Anakin, trying to calm his padawan.

"Besides, your training isn't done yet," Zeos spoke.

"It's not?" everyone nearly shouted.

"Whoops," Zeos said. As usual, he said something at the wrong time.

"What else is there?" Ahsoka asked, "I've passed the trials of body, mind, and spirit."

"Indeed," he responded with a smile. "Both of you are in tip-top, fully-trained condition…"

Jenna and Ahsoka were both confused momentarily, and then both realized what he meant. They stared at each other, then back at Zeos.

"You mean…" Jenna asked.

Zeos reached in his back pocket. "I had originally thought of putting these in some sundaes to surprise you two, but what the hell."

He threw two small objects at the girls. They each caught one and the objects laid in their palms. Anakin peeked over to Ahsoka's item to see what they were; they each held a small, black crystal. Jenna stared growing an enormous smile and enough joy to fill the dining room, but Ahsoka looked and felt as though she was in shock.

"Oh, Zeos thank you!" Jenna shouted and leaped on Zeos. The two would have fallen if Zeos hadn't force pushed his chair forward. "I've been waiting so long for this."

"I know, sweetheart." Jenna moved closer to make-out with Zeos, but he had put his hand in front of her mouth. His eyes were more focused on Ahsoka's reaction. She held a small frown as her eyes laid on her crystal. She looked rather upset and was spacing out.

"Ahsoka?," Zeos said. She shook her head a bit and looked back to Zeos. She didn't want anyone to worry about her; not during a cheerful time as this.

"It's great!" She said almost as loud as Jenna. "Thank you, Zeos. I feel so honored."

Zeos could easily tell she was faking the whole thing, and Ahsoka knew it. Jenna and Anakin, however, believed it hook, line, and sinker. Before Zeos could say anything, Anakin rose.

"This calls for a toast," he said and raised his drink. "To...whatever those crystals mean." Everyone laughed at what Anakin had said.

"Let me try, Anakin," said Zeos. He raised his glass and made a _proper_ toast.

"A toast to Jenna Syde and Ahsoka Tano's success."

* * *

Zeos and Jenna were sound asleep; it had been hours since their minor welcoming party. Jenna, as usual, dreamt of her future with Zeos as her husband and her title of, "Empress" serving her well. Zeos' dream, however, was as strange as the ones he's had over the year. He constantly sees an orange tiger, yet they have been extinct since post-war. The dream changes every day; sometimes the tiger runs through a pitch black bamboo forest, other times it fights off poachers.

In this dream, the tiger runs through another dark bamboo forest, white outlines of the bamboo flying across its face. Moments later, the tiger leaps forward and lands in a white crater. It stared forward into the jungle; it hugged the ground as if it was about to pounce on a prey. Suddenly, two bright red eyes opened in front of the tiger's sight. The creature jumped into the crater; it was a white tiger and nearly blended with the ground. They both stood ready to kill the other. The white tiger attacked with her left claw, but the other reached to deflect it. A flash of light appeared as each connected. The tiger leaped to bite its enemy, but the white tiger slapped the fanged face away. Yet another flash of light when they struck. Like flint and steel, light sparked for every strike. Finally, both tigers stood high on their hind legs. They raised their paws and were about to finish the other off. Just as the final blow was to be struck, a flash blinded the sight.

Zeos awoke from the shock; he laid in his bed, eyes wide open. He let out a long sigh as he rose to sit on the side of the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his beautiful wife sleeping in her black nightgown. as he looked at her, a flash of light hit his eye. It surprised him enough to fall off the bed. He landed on the ground with a thud. Jenna slightly turned in the bed from the noise. Zeos got up and checked on her; she was still sound asleep. But merely seconds after getting up, another flash hit his eyes. He shook his head out of the temporary blindness and looked forward with a scowl.

Nothing but the closed shades were in view, but a flash flew in the cracks. Zeos used his mana-weiding to open them. Outside was Ahsoka, out on the roof kneeling against the guestroom window. Her black diamond was twirling over her palm, catching the light from the moon. Her gaze was on the twirling crystal, saddened by the sight. She stopped twirling it and let it fell into her palm.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zeos asked. Ahsoka jumped and looked to the side. Zeos stood in black jogging pants and a glass six pack of soda in his hand.

"What are you doing up?" Ahsoka asked as Zeos walked to her.

"Well I thought a shooting star was keeping me up, then I saw you and your Black diamond." Ahsoka looked at her Diamond. She thought for a moment then looked at the moon. She blushed a bit at her revelation.

Zeos plopped beside Ahsoka and pulled out two drinks. He popped off the caps with his thumbs and gave a bottle to his Togruta friend.

"Cheers," Zeos said and the two took their separate swigs. However, Ahsoka soon realized that they weren't drinking bottled root beer. She immediately spat out the foul-tasting drink and looked at the label.

"This is beer!" she nearly shouted.

"I know," Zeos said sarcastically.

"Well why are you giving me this?" Zeos had always told her she was too young to drink, so he was proud of this response yet slightly insulted.

"Really?" Zeos said, "Months of asking to have alcohol and now you dont want a beer?"

"No no," Ahsoka replied instantly, "I was just...well, why now?"

"I thought it could help you sleep," Zeos said. She knew she'd never get a chance like this again, so Ahsoka shrugged and took another swig.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Zeos asked, "I can see it in your eyes."

Ahsoka said nothing but her grip grew tighter on the bottle. Zeos adjusted his sitting position in order to face his apprentice. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

Ahsoka barely looked at Zeos when she answered. "...Your wife."

Zeos nearly choked on his drink from the surprise After countless coughs, he stared at Ahsoka in shock. Zeos couldn't believe that out of all their adventures, Jenna is what makes Ahsoka nervous. The very thought of it made Zeos chuckle. Ahsoka immediately looked at him with anger; _he's laughing at me? _she thought.

"Ahsoka," Zeos spoke, "You have nothing to fearm from her."

"Sensei," Ahsoka retorted, "have you heard what her full name sounds like?"

Zeos took a long sigh of annoyance; Jenna's name was one of the reasons Zeos never had another apprentice and it always had bothered him. "Ahsoka, her strength isn't in her name. You're just as strong as she is."

"How do you know?" Ahsoka asked as snippy as usual.

"You're my apprentice just as she is. Why would I teach you any more or less than her."

"Maybe because you hate one of us," Ahsoka replied, and the two laughed. Ahsoka took another swig, but the bottle was empty.

"Can I have another," She asked.

Zeos chuckled at her request. "I gave you one to help you sleep, not get drunk."

Zeos grabbed the empty bottle and added it in the case. "Get to bed," he said, "You got a big day tomorrow; you're representing a whole planet."

After a short laugh, the two said their goodnights. Zeos went back through his bedroom window and Ahsoka laid on the roof. Her fears weren't completely gone, but they were closed for now. She stared upon this world's moon and it's "face." Minutes turned to seconds as Ahsoka looked upon the night sky. She thought of the war, unable to wait for her next battle against the separatists. She also thought of how strong Earth would become when they sided with the republic. Her eyes began to feel heavy and her ideas grew drowzy. She returned to her slumber; a pity that the roof soon became her bed.

** Thats it! chapter 11 is complete. This was a bitch because I accidentally left my flash drive in my summer home for almost two weeks. Fortunately it's done and chapter 12 is gonna be great. You guys will know what happened to Earth when Ahsoka explains it to the Jedi council. This chapter could take some time because I need to make sure what to put it and what not to so you guys won't get bored; if all else fails, you guys can just review, asking me to add or remove information. Cya then, dont forget to post a review.**

**...**

** Review, Dammit! I need to be loved. (T_T)**


	13. Chapter 12: Politics

**chapter 12**

_ Good luck_

Those were Zeos' words, repeating through Ahsoka's mind as her and Anakin walked to the star destroyer's bridge. Anakin's ship was harbored on one of Earths' outer rings. Ahsoka was going to meet the entire Jedi council to discuss Earth, the new planet. The repetition in her mind wasn't because Ahsoka was nervous, it was because she felt honored representing Eutopus; representing Zeos. She grew a strong passion for this new life just as she did when training as a Jedi.

The final set of blast doors opened; an image of the entire Jedi council was projected through the holoprojector in front of her. Obi-wan was standing on the bridge waiting for the two.

"Greetings, Ahsoka," Yoda said, "Happy to see you we are."

"Likewise, masters," Ahsoka replied and bowed to the council. "Shall I begin?"

"Please do," said master Windu, "We are eager to learn about this new planet."

Ahsoka pulled out her PDA and her flash drive on her necklace. It was a gift from Zeos and she has been using it to store any data about Earth. She hooked it to her PDA and plugged the device in the projector. A hologram of Earth appeared, but it was slightly different from what the Jedi know of Earth to be today; the space rings were gone and the one large continent was several.

"This was Earth almost two million years ago," Ahsoka said, "The planet originally held seven continents, each filled with different wildlife and different environments."

"Then what happened?" Windu asked. Ahsoka clicked a few buttons and the hologram of Earth was being consumed by a red shroud.

"A world war.," Ahsoka continued, "It is unknown who took the first shot, but whoever did used bombs with a high blast radius. They were called, 'Nuclear warheads.'" The image of Earth vanished and a large, flaming mushroom cloud appeared. There were no images of how devastating it is, but the council could imagine. "Nations had no choice but to return fire, but it quickly got out of hand."

The mushroom picture expanded to reveal multiple clouds appearing everywhere.

"Goodness," Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaimed. Ahsoka had looked back at the council. Only a handful of them were able to keep straight face after hearing what Ahsoka had just said.

Ahsoka continued, "That war was nearly two million years ago. Eutopus grew from a shack in the middle of a desert to the continental superpower it is today. All thanks to its united population, strong work ethic, and the leadership of Emperor Zeos Maloran."

"Indeed," Windu said in his stern tone, "Jenna and Anakin have told us of his, 'Immortality.'" Ahsoka looked at him. She wasn't surprised that they knew about the immortality thing; it was more because out of that whole presentation, Master Windu heard only that Zeos has lived a long life.

"Curious we are," master Yoda asked, "How immortal he became."

Ahsoka deeply thought before she spoke. Zeos knew the council would be curious and his request to Ahsoka ringed through her head: _You cannot tell them about this, Ahsoka. There's no telling what they will do._

"He…he never told me," she told the council, "but I believe it's because of his strength in the force." The council began mumbling to one another. Even Obi-wan and Anakin were surprised at the response. Ahsoka had remained calm; she had nothing to fear because the truth was now well hidden.

"Strong in the force he must be," Yoda said, ending the councils muttering

"Has he showed you how this technique is done?" Wind asked.

"Unfortunately no," Ahsoka continued with her lie, "he hasn't even taught me how to control fire." That last part was actually truth.

"Control fire?" Mace Windu asked. "You do not know this either?"

"No, Zeos has explained it to me. He just..." Ahsoka realized that the council was completely lost at what she was saying. "Maybe I should start from the beginning."

Ahsoka closed all her programs and opened her "Arcanum" file. The first image was an oval-shaped diamond with wings on the side.

Ahsoka continued her presentation, "Zeos, along with most of Earth, believe in the religion of Arcanum. The followers believe in an angel as the bringer of life. She creates a spark upon planets, starting an evolutionary process. The spark is thought to form microscopic essence within species. To us, it is the Force. To them, it is the Mana."

"What does this have to do with the Arca-Knights and their abilities?" Kit Fisto asked.

"The Arca-knights are warriors of Arcanum," Ahsoka immediately retorted, "They believe their powers are a gift by the angel, so they keep balance to the most important belief of Arcanum, Freedom."

The council was glad to hear this, knowing these people use their strength in the force for good. "A strong Ally they can become," said Yoda with a smile.

"If they choose to join the Republic," said Master Saesee Tiin.

"Actually, Master Tiin," said Ahsoka, "the Arca-knights don't influence politics as we do. But I can assure you, Zeos Maloran will join the Republic."

"Excellent," Master Yoda replied, "Then return quickly you will?"

"With you permission, masters. I'd prefer to stay a little longer." The council stared at Ahsoka in confusion. "My understanding of this planet is complete. But to complete my training as an Arca-knight, I must duel Zeos' other apprentice."

Master Windu, Yoda, and other council members understood her reason. They knew her training should continue to avoid any insult to the local culture.

"Very well," Windu spoke after taking a quick glance around the Jedi council, "The ship will stay harbored as you finish you training with the Arca-knights. Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-wan Kenobi shall join you on Earth."

"Thank you, my masters," Ahsoka said, happily and bowed graciously to the council. "May the Mana guide—I-I mean may the force be with you," she quickly corrected. Windu held a confusing look while Yoda grinned and slightly chuckled. Anakin and Ahsoka began leaving the bridge.

"Nice save," he said.

"Thanks."

The two left as the blast doors shut behind them. The meeting made Mace Windu uneasy. "I sense Ahsoka deceived us," he said.

"More to the Arca-knights there must be," Yoda responded.

"Shall I personally investigate them?" Obi-wan suggested

"No," said Windu, "This planet seemed stable. Nevertheless, we should simply keep a watchful eye on them."

* * *

Zeos, Jenna and the Eutopus board were discussing the Galactic Republic. Every word echoed through Zeos' head like an archer-fly's buzzing wings. Some were good while others made Zeos worried, such as the trading guilds Jenna was just discussing.

"…and so with the right contracts enacted," Jenna said, "commerce guilds like the Trade Federation are able to deal on both sides of this war."

"Not to mention easy to run illegal activities," said Fredrick.

"Who cares about that," Alexander retorted as he slammed his fist on the table. "These guys can double-deal OVER the damn table. It's ridiculous! Don't you agree my lord?"

Zeos pushed his long hair back in stress. "I hate corporations." He stood up to think. "These merchants are trouble if their political influence is as big as you say, Jenna."

"Well," said Ethan, "I think this would be-"

"Your opinion shouldn't matter, Ethan" Fredrick retorted, "You just want the republic so you can worm into power."

"How dare you? I have a right to voice my opinion in this meeting."

"No, Fred's right," Diath said, "You always side with whatever makes you money."

"Who asked you, you redneck farm boy?"

"Redneck?" Diath shouted and shot up from his seat.

"Silence!" Zeos shouted even louder. The three secretaries stared at their Emperor. "Fredrick, Diath, your opinions have no importance in economics. And Ethan, you ARE the most corrupt yuppie here, so shut it."

"Sorry, my lord," the three spoke it unison. The room grew quiet again.

"That's better. Now, as for the Republic, I think these separatists might have the right idea about it."

"We're joining the CIS?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure. Republic has its history, Confederacy has the right idea, and neutrality can always keep us safe."

"And can keep us in darkness," Fredrick retorted. The whole board, including Zeos, looked at him. "You said so yourself last year, my lord. Neutrality is out of the question."

"I was exaggerating; we didn't put it to a vote."

"Why should we?"

_There's only one time Fredrick gets this passionate about a decision, _Zeos thought. "The population is unanimous," _five points for me_, "They don't care if the galaxy is in war; they want to see the stars."

Zeos looked throughout his council. Their faces clearly told what they would choose if it came to a vote. "Very well," he said, "By my power as Emperor of Earth, I officially cancel the choice of Neutrality in this discussion."

A rush of relief went through each secretary. Alexander, however, realized the bigger picture. "So who will we join in this war?" he asked. Zeos kept silent, for he was unsure of which side to choose. He might as well flip a coin.

Finally, Zeos came to a solution to avoid a lengthy debate. "Well, clearly you six know too little about these governments to have an opinion. I suggest this decision be made by just me."

"I agree," Alexander immediately said. He always preferred Zeos making the decisions.

"Any oppose?" Zeos asked out loud. No one said a word. "Excellent, rest assured I shall make this decision as soon as possible."

Zeos' phone began to vibrate on the table. Ahsoka had just texted him.

_ Just finished :)_

_ I get 2 stay longer! YAY!_

_ You wnt lunch?_

Zeos chuckled at it.

"My lord?" asked one of the secretaries. Zeos wasn't sure of who got his attention since all their voices sound just like his.

"Sorry about that," said Zeos, "That was Ahsoka. Anyway, is there anything else needed to be discussed?" The room stayed silent. "Very well, meeting adjourned." The members began to pack their things, and Zeos and Jenna walked to the main elevator.

"How'd I do?" Jenna asked as the two went down.

"Perfect," Zeos said, gently kissing her lips.

"So, what did Ahsoka Want?"

"Nothing; just telling me she finished her presentation. The Jedi also let her stay for her final part of training."

"Oh…" Jenna spoke in an unsurely, "Excellent."

"Is something wrong?"

"I…Nothing."

"Jenna," Zeos said in a stern tone, "we're getting married soon. Now's not the best time to start keeping secrets."

Jenna made a small giggle. "I'm sorry. I'm just being impatient." Her arms wrapped around Zeos' back. "I've been your apprentice for four and a half years. Now that I'm so close," she reached her hand high in the air as though she was reaching for the sun, "I just want it now."

"Patience, my love," Zeos said softly. He held Jenna's reaching hand and pulled her closer with his other. "You're almost there."

Jenna smiled seductively. She melted with the very words he spoke. She kicked the stop button, making the elevator halt. Zeos grinned; he knew her game.

"Oops," she said erotically. Zeos smiled as the two shared a romantic embrace.

* * *

Count Dooku sat within his leading gunship. Behind his fleet was the Iego system and what remains of the galactic Republic. A transmission was immediately received. It was Lord sideous. Dooku kneeled to the hologram of his dark master.

"My lord, the Iego system is ours once again," Dooku said with great pride.

"I have little interest in backwater star systems, count. A new system has been discovered by the Republic. My spies tell me it is called Earth."

"A new star system? Shall I ready my fleet?"

"No!" Sideous fiercely exclaimed. "You cannot attack them. I am sending you the coordinates; go to this system and persuade them to join us."

Dooku rose back to his feet. "I shall take care of this personally, my master."

**Alright! I was able to finish this in two weeks. Now technically this chapter is done, But I plan to review it and see if I need/want to make any changes. But this chapter plot is done so feel free to critique it as a finished product. I'll be back with chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 13: Know thy enemy

The following morning, Jenna and Zeos were sound asleep. The emperor awoke finding his beautiful bride-to-be lying on his chest. He gently parted Jenna's hair away from her eyes. The movement tickled her nose making her awake. Their eyes met with a spark of happiness.

"Good morning, lover," she said. Her hands slithered under Zeos to embrace him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Zeos felt like he was on top of the world. This beautiful woman was soon to be his wife. As the two shared a kiss, Zeos smelled the sweet aroma of Jenna. Her body still smelled like the mixture of her _D__é__esse__ É__ternelle_ perfume, lavender body wash, and minted shampoo. Yet, there was another smell Zeos couldn't put his finger on…pancakes?

"Do you smell that?" he asked. Jenna took a whiff of the air and did smell something. "Is that maple syrup?" she asked. The two immediately got off one another. Jenna threw on her satin robe and Zeos grabbed a pair of old blue jeans. As the two walked to the kitchen, the smell grew larger in scents: syrup, pancakes, potatoes, cheese, eggs, etc. They found a huge buffet at their dinner table with a red skinned and white head-tailed chef. Ahsoka turned around with a smile and a plate of chocolate chip muffins.

"Had a feeling this was you," Zeos said grabbing a seat, "I thought you were gonna stop this after Jenna came back."

"Well, I thought one more morning wouldn't be a problem."

"She's done this before?" asked Jenna as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Yeah; she started just after her trial of spirit."

"Oh, really? How long ago was that?"

"About a month, right Red?"

"More or less." Ahsoka sat down and the three made their separate plates. Anakin came down rubbing his closed eyes. But when he saw the buffet, his eyes shot right open. "Who made all this?" he asked. Ahsoka proudly raised her hand.

"Your girl can cook, Anakin," said Zeos. The four began eating the wonderful meal. Ahsoka was happy seeing both her teachers work together; it was nothing like her past vision of debate and violence. She still remembered the image after all this time because of how much it boggled her mind. The people of Earth were kind, strong, and free and they kept these traits by their leader _and_the Arka-knights. How could the same people cause such conflict with the Jedi council?

"So Anakin, how was my wife during the past year?" asked Zeos.

"Oh, she was excellent. I was even able to take her to different battlefields throughout the galaxy. Saved my life a few times." Jenna blushed from the compliment. "What about Ahsoka?"

Zeos quickly drank his cup of orange juice. "Well…she's the complete opposite."

"Hey!" Ahsoka shouted

"What? You were unbelievably difficult."

"Well, you know what they say about there not being bad students."

"Ooh," Zeos grabbed his chest. "That hurt."

"What about students?" asked Anakin.

"It's a saying that there has to be a bad teacher in order to be a bad student," Jenna responded.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, Ahsoka," Zeos said while swallowing another bite, "After the trial of spirit, you changed for the better."

"I couldn't agree more," Ahsoka said smiling.

"Trial of what?" Anakin asked. Zeos gave Anakin a confused stare.

"The Trial of spirit is one of three traits the Arka-knights work on to achieve perfection, master," Ahsoka responded.

"Didn't you go over this during the presentation?" Zeos asked.

"Actually, no," Ahsoka said, "The Jedi council didn't ask much about the Arka-knights except their abilities." Zeos was still confused; he even felt a bit insulted.

"I never understood that," Jenna spoke. "The council asks and communicates so little with each other. Oh no offense, you two."

"None taken," said Anakin, "Sometimes, even I question the council."

"And go against their orders," Ahsoka said. She took a sip of her juice as the group chuckled at her comment.

"Anakin, there's no shame in questioning your superiors," said Zeos, "You wouldn't be human if you don't question authorities at times. _Heh__heh_, in fact, you'd be more like those droids you tinker with." The table shared yet another laugh. Suddenly, Zeos' phone rang. He had a calm mind as he answered. "Maloran." Zeos took a sip of coffee as the other line talked. He spat out his coffee after hearing what he heard. "WHO'S HERE?"

* * *

A separatist starship had just entered the Earth's territory. Count Dooku, the frigate superior, requested an audience with the emperor. Zeos and his wife happily obliged and visited him at Highpoint tower, but Anakin and Ahsoka wouldn't be joining them. Thanks to Anakin's violent outburst, the two had been under house arrest literally. Zeos had men stationed around the perimeter. Anakin searched high and low for a way out that wasn't guarded, but it was to no avail. He finally gave up and went to the main living room where Ahsoka was relaxing. He sat on a couch and sulked. He couldn't imagine another star system falling to the lies of the separatists. Anakin looked back up to find Ahsoka on her cell phone.

"What are you doing on that thing?" he asked.

"Texting Zeos to tell me when his meeting is over," she said.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Master, I told you before, Zeos will have to join the Republic."

"But how do you-"

"Trust me." Her eyes were squared on him. With that, Anakin went silent and she sent the text to Zeos. The more Anakin showed his worry, the more Ahsoka became worried herself. _He__just__has__to__join__the__Republic,_she thought to herself, _after__what__I__learned,__Zeos__would__never__join__the__separatists!__Wouldn__'__t__he?_

* * *

_-Can u txt bak wen "Dorku" iz 'bout 2 leave?_

_-sure ;)_

"Sorry about that," Zeos said and closed his phone, "You were saying Count?"

"I was mentioning my forces greatly outnumber the Republics." The two were discussing benefits for joining the Separatists and every word made Zeos more interested.

"Ah, yes. And these are droids, correct?"

"Indeed."

Jenna exited the elevator with two drinks. She placed one next to Dooku and the other was handed straight to Zeos and the two shared a long kiss, not caring if Dooku was watching. Dooku was in fact watching. As Zeos and Jenna retracted from the kiss, the count thought he could use their emotions to his advantage.

"I see you have a strong love for your fiancée," he said, just as Zeos expected.

"Absolutely," Zeos replied as Jenna sat beside her husband.

"It is a pity that the Jedi would never understand your feelings. They are considered clouded by emotionless judgements."

"That's interesting, Dooku. The Jedi say almost the same thing about your society," Jenna responded. "What was it you called? Silk?"

"Sith, my dear, and we are much stronger than the Jedi."

"With all due respect, Count," Zeos retorted, "You've already explained the Sith to us. I'd like to hear more of the CIS. Like what makes them so different compared to the Republic?"

"Simple: our system is not corrupted. Senators of the Republic are used by large corporations to boost their own profits."

"And you are better? I heard the Corporate Alliance has sided with you."

"They agree to our ideals, but they do not control us." Zeos leaned back in his chair. What the count said was just what Zeos wanted to hear: no corruption, care for the people instead of the government, and no foreign civilizations mettle with another's affairs. But by choosing the separatists, Zeos knew he would lose people whom he considered his friends.

Zeos took a long sigh. "You have me between a rock and a hard place, Dooku. I honestly don't know what's better for my empire, for my planet even."

"What about for your culture?" Dooku said. Zeos had no idea what the count meant. "Has the question of _why__I__am__a__Sith__lord_ ever come to your mind?" _Why__Dooku__chose__the__religion__he__chose?_Zeos thought that wasn't any of his business. "It is because for my ideals and beliefs, I was expelled from the Jedi order."

The Eutopan couple was shocked, just like Dooku wanted. "The Sith Order is a union of Jedi rejects because we all hold what the Jedi do not: happiness, love, passion-"

"Emotion," Zeos retorted. "When Ahsoka told me about the jedi code, I was worried for my Arcanum beliefs."

"Have faith, emperor," said Dooku, "We will never change your way of life. That is why we are called the confederacy of _independent_ systems." With that, Zeos felt that he had finally made his decision.

* * *

Zeos, Jenna, and Dooku had returned to the platform Dooku's solar sailor was stationed in. In order to save time, and to show off a little, Zeos had a military escort them to the hanger.

"It was a pleasure to meet both of you," Dooku commented.

"Likewise ,count," zeos said, "I look forward to join you on the battlefield."

Dooku smiled to Zeos. The emperor thought it was out of friendship, but Dooku was truly smiling out of deceit. He was glad to know how foolish this ruler was. "Then I can trust you to join the CIS."

"Absolutely." Zeos bowed in respect. With that, Dooku walked to his solar sailor in victory. As soon as his back was turned, Zeos' happiness turned to sadness. He pulled out his cell and texted to Ahsoka.

_-Count Dooku is leaving and I shall be joining his side. I'm sorry, Ahsoka._

Zeos closed the phone. "Who is the superior officer here other than me?" he asked the military escort. A soldier stepped forward in an instant.

"Captain Lee Compton, sir!"

"Captain, prepare your troops. We're going to my home and arrest the Jedi."

"Yes sir!" The troops began to check all their weapons and ammunitions while Zeos was still in despair. He was not only about to arrest his friends, he was going to arrest his own student.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jenna asked Zeos.

"Do I have a choice? They'll become my enemies soon. I might as well-" Zeos' phone cut him off as it started to ring. He took it out and flipped it back open. Ahsoka had texted him back a very odd request. Zeos had finally realized what she had meant.

"Dooku!" Zeos shouted. The count turned back to the emperor. "May I please see your lightsaber?" Zeos asked calmly.

It was an odd request, but Dooku agreed for he thought he had nothing to fear. Zeos scanned the weapon with his eyes. It looked like a completely normal curved lightsaber. Zoes then ignited the blade to reveal it to be red. Every Eutopan knew what that symbol meant.

"Redblade!" shouted the troops. They immediately pointed their rifles straight at Dooku which surprised him. Jenna grabbed Zeos' side gun and aimed at Dooku as well. Zeos threw the lightsaber behind him and grabbed his own lightsaber and other side arm, both aimed right at Dooku.

Dooku was flabbergasted. "I-I don't understand."

"I think you have overstayed your welcome, Count," Zeos said. His voice had a very cynical tone. "It is time you leave."

"Emperor, please," Dooku begged. "Surely, this is a misunder-"

Zeos launched a front air kick in an instant. The kick didn't make contact, but Dooku was launched back to his ship by Zeos' mana-wielding abilities. Even Dooku's droid escorts were destroyed from the blast. "I said leave, Redblade!"

Dooku's confusion was turned to fear. He dared not pester a boy of that capability. He climbed into his solar sailor and left the scene, forced to leave his lightsaber behind.

"Redblade scum," spoke one of the soldiers. Everyone had the exact same feeling, except jenna's anger grew to confusion. "How did you know he was a Redblade," She asked Zeos.

Zeos didn't respond. He kept his sight in the direction Dooku's vessel took off. His sight soon dropped down to his phone. The text from Ahsoka was still on the screen.

_-y don't u check his lightsaber?_

Zeos clenched the phone tighter and tighter until the screen cracked. _She __knew __all __this __time,_he thought.

**You miss me guys? :)**

**Real sorry about the wait guys, I thought it was better to upload the whole chapter than upload what I got and constantly updating. Unfortunately when I made this decision, my whole life just turned to sh!t. Dont worry, it's personal stuff all behind me.**

**Alright, is there anything I missed? Oh yeah: I had no idea I was able to make this fanfictionand make it over ten chapters. The funny thing is that I haven't even scratched the surface of what I have planned for this storyline. I might have to make a whole other story for this thing to continue, but I'm not sure. But trust me, the Arca-Knight chronicles is gonna go FAR! But for now, enjoy the new chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

"She shoots, she scores!" Ahsoka suddenly shouted, "Zeos Maloran is joining the Republic." As she started to dance in cheer, Anakin smiled at her comedic behavior.

"What happened?" asked the jedi. Ahsoka threw her phone to Anakin and sat in the couch opposite of him. Her master read the message out loud:

_Dooku was forced to leave and I'm on my way home._

Anakin was relieved to read the message, but couldn't help but be a little confused. "How did you know?" he asked Ahsoka.

"During my training here, I found out that the Sith had come to Earth long ago."

"What?"

"Except here, they're called the Redblades. Eutopus was nearly enslaved by the Sith if it wasn't for the Arca-knights. Ever since, Eutopus has sworn to destroy any who hold a red lightsaber."

"Perfect," Anakin threw the phone back to Ahsoka. "Then we have nothing to fear-"

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. "Ahsoka!" shouted the voice of Zeos. Ahsoka and Anakin immediately ran to the front door to know what was wrong.

"Zeos, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked her sensei.

"What's wrong is that my apprentice has been keeping secrets."

"What?"

"You knew that these 'Sith' were the Redblades and you never told me."

"What were you thinking, Ahsoka?" Jenna said, "You shouldn't have kept something like this hidden."

"Oh don't give me that crap, Jenna," Zeos retorted. Jenna was surprised at Zeos' sudden anger. "I know you joined Anakin in battlefields during your training."

"W-Well yes, but I never saw them in combat."

"It's true Zoes," Anakin defended, "Besides, Count Dooku and Ventress are the only Sith that we know that have joined the Separatists."

"Exactly, Anakin," Zeos immediately exclaimed, "That you _know_. For all we know, the Sith could be in the thousands and we wouldn't know." Zeos let out a frustrated sigh and walked around.

"Zeos, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked. "Since the Redblades are sided with the Separatists, hasn't that just made up your mind?"

"It's not that simple, Ahsoka," Jenna said.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I was going to join the Separatists before Dooku came here." The whole room reacted at Zeos' unexpected comment. Jenna was surprised, Anakin was angered, and Ahsoka felt slightly betrayed. Zeos held his forehead and let out another sigh. "I need some air," he said and walked out to the other room.

"Ahsoka, how could you?" Jenna exclaimed as soon as Zeos was completely gone.

"What do you mean? I didn't make up her mind."

"Not that. You lied to Zeos."

"I didn't lie to him."

"But you withheld the truth from him." Jenna was right; Ahsoka knew who the Redblades were the moment Zeos explained them to her. "Why didn't you tell him?" Jenna asked.

Before Ahsoka could answer, the three heard the roaring sound of an engine and the acceleration of a motorcycle. They looked outside to find Zeos driving his motorcycle away.

"Oh great," Jenna said.

"Where is he going?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. Whenever he gets over stressed, he gets on his bike and drives to god knows where."

"Well, someone has to know. What about you, Ahso-" Anakin cut himself off when he realized Ahsoka was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Jenna asked as she noticed the missing Togrutan. Before they began to search, they heard the sound of a starting motor again. The two rushed to the downstairs garage and found Ahsoka on a red and black street bike. She gave a salute to the two and sped away.

"Now where's she going?" Jenna asked.

* * *

Ahsoka drove all the way to the closed factory district, near the edge of the Eutopus wall. Closed districts were what Zeos used in case of emergency situations; closed _factory_ districts were in case unemployment was too high. Ahsoka Knew Zeos hid here whenever the pressure of the world became too great, she just didn't know where. She searched all of Zeos' local hideouts until finally she found Zeos' white street bike; the same model as Ahsoka's. The problem was that there was no sign of Zeos. She parked next to his bike and took a look around. There, she found a ladder and climbed it. On top of the building, she found her mentor in floating meditation.

"How did you know I come here," Asked Zeos as she approached closer.

"You said you sought salvation in the _city's_ points of salvation," she said, "After some research, this one seemed perfect to me."

Zeos rose to his feet. "Clever girl, you are." Ahsoka smiled; she was happy to see Zeos in his humorous state. As she walked to his side, she noticed why Zeos chose this spot. The sunlight across the skyscrapers made a beautiful scene to meditate by. But now was not the time to meditate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zeos asked. Ahsoka turned to her mentor who stared at her with eyes of disappointment. Ahsoka was ashamed of what she did, so she thought it was time to come clean. "To be honest, I did it because I knew you'd freak out. I kind of wanted to be there to see it."

Ahsoka braced herself for whatever Zeos was about to throw at her, but she never expected what would happen next. Zeos started to laugh.

"You're…You're not mad?" Ahsoka asked.

"A-A little," Zeos said while regaining his composure, "But let's face it, I'd do the same thing." The two laughed with one another. However, there was a question on Ahsoka's mind as well.

"Zeos were you really going to join the separatists?" she asked. Zeos slowly stopped his laughing and looked to his apprentice.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Zeos said. "It's not that I hate the Republic, I just know they'll not like me."

"How can you say that?" Ahsoka questioned, "You'd be great with us."

"In battle, yes. But do you think the senate would want a million year old tyrannical dictator on their side."

"Please, the senate doesn't care how planets govern themselves. Besides, you'd look like Mother Tiara-"

"Teresa."

"-Teresa next to some of those blood-sucking politicians."

"Nice of you to say, but I'm still old as hell."

"Again, they don't care about how you run your planet. As long as the citizens are happy, they'll stay out of your business." Zeos rested his face in his palm. Ahsoka wasn't easing up one bit.

"Ahsoka," Zeos said sternly, "My Empire is built on slavery." Ahsoka opened her mouth to retort, but nothing was said. It was true Eutopus used slaves, but the methods of Zeos were just. After all, his slaves were…

"Your slaves are criminals!" Ahsoka blurted out. Zeos sighed out of annoyance as she continued. "The republic will think it's your form of…justice system." Zeos chuckled at her excessive debating.

"Ahsoka," he said, "you should drop the Jedi work and go into law school. You find a loophole in anything." The two smiled with one another, but Zeos soon faded away. Ahsoka could tell Zeos was still thinking about what to do.

"Zeos," she said and he turned to her. "As your Republic ambassador: I feel we are the right choice for your planet. As your student, I feel you should do what you think is the right choice." Zeos wasn't sure what Ahsoka was doing, besides contradicting herself. "But as your friend, I will accept _any_ choice you make." That was something Zeos understood. "Even if it's the wrong choice," she finished with. Zeos gave her a friendly push as the two laughed.

"Come on," Zeos said, "Lets grab a hot dog. I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan," Ahsoka replied.

**Hope you guys hadn't forgotten about me :). Unfortunately my computer got a virus so I lost microsoft word. For now, any typing will have to be at my school.**


	16. Chapter 15

The next day, Ahsoka went to her local fitness center to exercise while her master spent his time on the destroyer and her mentor prepared for Jenna and Ahsoka's duel. She stared blankly at the weighted bar, waiting to do her bench presses. Like many Arca-knights, she believed the body should be strong to hold a mastery of mana-weilding. Therefore, she pushed her body beyond its limit at times; this was one of those times.

"I can do this," Ahsoka said to herself. She grabbed the bar and started her bench presses. As her body dwelled on the weights, her mind dwelled on her upcoming fight. Zeos was already preparing for her competition. Every second of thinking about it made Ahsoka more and more nervous.

"No. I'm her equal," Ahsoka said to herself, "I can take her. The force…the mana is strong with me." But just as she said that, her arms began to shake. The weights were stuck halfway between her rep and they suddenly began to slowly lower themselves. She was at her peak and couldn't push any further. The bar inched closer and closer and she struggled harder and harder but couldn't lift it.

"Spot!" she shouted. But no one was around to help. "Spot!" she yelled again. The Bar is right on her neck. "SPOT!" Finally she was saved; not by someone, but by herself. She was able to lift the bar again by some miracle. After racking the bar again, her arms fell straight to the ground and she began gulping air.

"Pushing a little too far?" said a female voice familiar to Ahsoka. A woman's body leaned over Ahsoka's head and rested her arms on the bar. Ahsoka stared at an upside-down Jenna Syde.

"Oh, hey Jenna," Ahsoka said as she rose from the bench.

"You'e lucky I was here

"Actually, I was hoping you and I could go hang out." Ahsoka should have known that after she noticed Jenna's outfit: a dark blue belly shirt with tight white pants, a pair of high-heeled boots, and enough jewelry to make her shine.

"I don't know, Jenna. All I brought was this." Jenna made a quick glimpse of Ahsoka's outfit. Black track pants in a red tank top and black and white sneakers. Jenna didn't say anything, but she thought it was appalling.

"That's okay," Jenna said, "Our first stop will be my favorite outfit store." Before Ahsoka could say anything else, Jenna grabbed her arm and they were out the doors.

* * *

When Jenna told Ahsoka she would buy an outfit for her, Ahsoka was simply expecting some clothing mall outlet like the ones she usually shops at. Instead, Jenna brought her new friend to a high-class boutique. It was one of Jenna's usual shopping places, so the two got access to clothes that weren't even on the shelf yet. Ahsoka was too overwhelmed to decide on an outfit. It wasn't because of how beautiful they were, it was because of how expensive it was; the cheapest thing had to have been over three-hundred dollars.

"Hey, Jenna?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Hmm?" she said, paying more attention to a year's worth of fashion she missed.

"I think we might need to find another place. I can't afford any of this stuff."

Jenna turned Ahsoka around. "Ahsoka, I told you I'll pay for it all." Jenna pulled out a small, plastic silver card out of her right back pocket.

"A platinum credit card?" Ahsoka exclaimed, "How'd you get that?"

"Sweetie, I'm the emperor's wife. My credit company begged me to take this."

"Well who's covering for the charges and interest."

"Zeos, of course." Ahsoka felt it was quite odd at how calmly she had said that. "It's not like we can ever run out of money. He' the Emperor."

"Don't you think that's a bit-"

"Oh!" Jenna exclaimed. "You have got to try this on!" She threw Ahsoka some clothes and pointed to the dressing rooms. "I'm going to find some matching shoes." Ahsoka didn't protest. She went in the dressing room, slipped in the clothes, and took a look at herself in the mirror. Jenna had given her a white tube top shirt with two black stripes going down under the arms, a pair of black pants similar style to Jenna's, and a bright red belt. Ahsoka felt the belt was unnecessary; the whole outfit felt tight enough to fuse with her skin.

After a few more checks, Ahsoka heard a knock at the dressing room door. "Try these on and come out so I can see," Jenna said outside. Over the door came a pair of red open-toed high heels to match the belt. She slipped them on and walked out to model for Jenna. Ahsoka was surprised to see Jenna with an armful of more clothes

"Hmm?" Jenna said as she scanned Ahsoka. The young Togruta did not want to change again, even though she was uncomfortable in this outfit at the start.

"You're really good at this, Jenna," Ahsoka lied, "I love this outfit!"

"Really?" Jenna asked confusingly, "I was going to give you some more choices."

"Can we get this one? I think it's perfect." Oh brother, what am I saying? She thought.

"Of course we can, and we'll buy more."

"No, no, no," Ahsoka exclaimed, which caught Jenna completely off guard. "I…" Ahsoka continued, "I…don't want to waste all my time with you at one store."

"Oh," Jenna said, "Well then let's go pay for this." Jenna threw the rest of the outfits on the rack.

"Shouldn't we hang those—"before Ahsoka could finish, they were already too far away for it to matter. Jenna started pulling the price tags off Ahsoka's new clothes and gave them to the cashier.

"Shall I wrap it up, madam," the man said jokingly.

"Oh, you're such a bitch, Ethan," Jenna said. Ethan finally scanned the last tags and Jenna handed him the credit card without even hearing the price. "So Ahsoka, maybe next we can go to a great restaurant. The head chef studied pre-war recipes from France and is—"

"Uh, Jenna sweetie," Ethan interrupted, "I think there's a problem. This card's account has been closed."

"What?" Jenna exclaimed.

"Looks like Zeos don't want you spending his money no more."

"Well, how about layaway?"

"You know we don't do that here."

Jenna was never known to enter a store and not buy something, "Pleeeeease, Ethan," Jenna asked, "You know I'm good for it." She batted her eyelashes but Ethan gave her a serious look.

"Honey, you know I don't play for that team," Ethan said without hesitation.

"Jenna, really it's okay," Ahsoka said. "I'll just take these back."

"Hold on," Jenna retorted. She turned back to Ethan and waved her hand in front of his face, a method Ahsoka was familiar with.

"You will give these items to us, free of charge," Jenna said.

"I will give these items to you, free of charge," Ethan replied.

Ahsoka, at the moment, was speechless. Ethan gave Jenna the receipt and her credit card back and left to go to the back of the store.

"Jenna!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, it's just one little outfit."

"Yeah," Ahsoka snatched the receipt from Jenna, "An outfit worth three-hundred fifty dollars! What would Zeos think?"

"Zeos is going to be mad, but I'm going to pay it back tomorrow after this whole thing with the credit card is fixed."

"But Jen—"

"Come on, Ahsoka. We were having a fine time until this. Let's not ruin it." Jenna was unfortunately right. So Ahsoka kept quiet as they began to walk out the doors.

"Oops," Ahsoka remembered. "Hang on. I left my other clothes in the dressing room."

"Oh leave them, Ahsoka." Jenna began to be irritated.

"I'm not leaving. My bra's in there." Ahsoka rushed back in the store. She thought about paying for her new clothes, but she didn't have any money to use. She simply went back in the dressing room and grabbed all her clothes: a pair of pants, sneakers, socks, and a tank top. As she was leaving, she noticed the rest of the clothes Jenna left lying on the rack. Ahsoka, with the help of the force/mana, she put all the clothes on proper hangers and hanged them back up before she left.

* * *

After the store incident, Jenna had her chauffeur make a quick stop at the nearest bank to withdraw a thousand dollars. Ahsoka was amazed at how Jenna wanted so much money on her, even though the only place they went to was an outside restaurant. At the restaurant, Jenna ordered an authentic lemon-basted salmon served with sliced vegetables while Ahsoka had a small pasta dish with a salad. Jenna talked about anything that came to her mind: her Jedi training, the upcoming wedding, ideas of change she had when she became empress. But the one that struck the most feeling in Ahsoka was when Jenna mentioned the upcoming duel.

"Won't it be amazing?" Jenna said, "We'll be the first competitors to have Arka-knight and Jedi training." Ahsoka didn't say a word; she simply moved the pasta around with her fork. She didn't admit it, but she was still afraid of fighting Jenna.

"Ahsoka, sweetie. What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing," she said without hesitation. Jenna shot a glare that was able to send Ahsoka's eyes back to Jenna and off the meal. Ahsoka couldn't do anything but tell her the truth. "I'm...just thinking about something."

"About what?" Jenna asked. Ahsoka didn't respond, but she didn't have to. "About the duel?"

"It's because you're more experienced than me," Ahsoka said without acknowledging the question. Jenna was slightly proud at Ahsoka's comment, but she soon realized it was not meant to be a compliment.

"Well," Jenna said, "you don't need to fight." Ahsoka stared at her with confusion. "It is rare for an Arka-knight to 'back down,' but it's not forbidden," Jenna gave Ahsoka a smile and reached for her hand. "If you don't want to fight, you don't have to."

Ahsoka smiled back. She still wasn't sure what to do, but it was nice to hear Jenna was looking out for Ahsoka. Most of all, it was nice to see Jenna as a friend.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in the library, her mind like a boomerang. Should I not show up? Should I not show up? Should I not show up? That thought kept going in her head on the drive back home and while she was home. She couldn't think of anything else the whole day besides the duel. Even while sitting in the library, the books could not break her unneeded train of thought. Should I not show up? Should I not show up?

"Okay, so it's arena nine?" someone said at the entrance. Ahsoka turned around to see it was Zeos on the phone. "And what was that about tickets? Oh, a lot of people want to go see it...I-I don't know, put the proceeds in a separate account. We'll give it to a charity or something. that all? OK, bye." Zeos hanged up and sat right next to Ahsoka. "Guess what, Red? I got you and Jenna the biggest arena in the whole temple."

"Oh, uh...great," she mumbled.

Zeos' expression went from happy to confused. "Ahsoka, whats wrong?"

"N-nothing, mentor."

Zeos knew that was a lie. He only needed to think for a moment before realizing her real problem. "Its the fight again, isn't it?"

Ahsoka let out a long sigh; she could never hide her true feelings from the perception of Zeos. "I'm...thinking of not fighting."

Zeos did not stay quiet for long after hearing that. "Ahsoka, you can't back down from the apprentice duels," He immediately retorted, "Its very traditional."

"I know, but I just don't think that-wait, I can't disqualify myself?"

"Well, you can. But doing that is a great sign or disrespect to the order. People would disown you."

"What? Jenna didn't say anything about being disowned."

"Jenna told you about this idea?"

"I said what about an idea?" Jenna asked as she entered the library. She sported a brand new white-and-gold dress with a golden bracelet and watch.

"Jenna, did you go sho-nevermind. Did you tell Ahsoka she could back out of the apprentice duels."

"Oh, no Zeos," Jenna said without hesitation, "I'd never-"

"What? Yes you did!" Ahsoka retorted.

"W-well, I might have mentioned it."

"Mentioned?" Ahsoka rose from her seat. "You suggested it!"

Zeos stood up as well. "You want to explain this, Jenna?"

"S-She want scared stiff Zeos. I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"How could quitting be a good idea, Jenna? Only three have done that and two have committed suicide."

"SUICIDE?" Ahsoka shouted.

"Zeos, please!" Jenna said, "Do you really think she'd kill herself over-"

"Thats not the point, Jenna," Zeos interrupted, "The point is quitting the duel was something you never should have mentioned."

"But Ahsoka was-"

"'Scared stiff.' I know; I also know you did it for another reason."

"What?" Jenna stood in shock. H-How did he know? she thought in fear, but tried to keep her composure. "I only said it because she was nervous."

"Then why did you try to hide it?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"She's right Jenna."

"Well I..." Jenna hesitated, "I was worried you'd be angry, Zeos."

"That's a lie, Jenna. Your hiding truth."

"Please, sweetie. We shouldn't be saying this in front of Ahsoka."

"This involves Ahsoka and I'm not your sweetie."

"W-What?" Jenna said angrily.

"I'm your mentor first and as you mentor, I demand to know why you witheld the truth from Ahsoka."

"I just thought she shouldn't do this if it stresses her!"

"Why shouldn't she work as hard as an Arka-knight?"

"Because she's not an Arka-knight!" Jenna yelled. "She's just an alien freak here to learn our ways! She's not an Arka-knight! She's not a Eutopean! She's not even my equal!"

The entire room laid silent aside from Jenna's deep, angered breaths. But as she calmed down, Jenna realised how Zeos took it. His eyes were burning in anger and an aura of heat fumigated from his body. Even Just as he was about to scream louder than his lungs could handle, his body calmed.

"You're right, Jenna," Zeos said, "Ahsoka is not your equal." The two girls were more surprised than when they were given their black diamonds. Jenna was happy but Ahsoka was furious. "In fact," Zeos continued, "she is far from your equal." Jenna was filled with pride from every word. Ahsoka clenched her fist tight with burning rage. She was about to yell at Zeos louder than she had ever yelled before. But Zeos ended her rage by finishing his sentence: "because she is stronger than you ever will!"

The girls jumped back from the sudden burst of anger. Zeos burned in rage and the fuel was Jenna's ridiculing comments. "I finally see now," Zeos spoke, "that the reason your training took four and a half years was because you started to slack off!"

"W-what?" Jenna questioned in a fearful tone.

"After your test of spirit in the wastelands three years ago, you limited your training. You grew weak on purpose. While Ahsoka proved fruitful during her trial. She trains like she will fight gods, like she will fight the angel herself!"

"But Darling-"

"Don't 'darling' me! I am not your husband now; I am your mentor. And as your mentor, I am disappointed in your progress. But no longer. From now on, Jenna, you will train everyday within the temple and when you are done, you will come straight home and go nowhere else."

"But Zeos-"

"No excuses!" the mentor shouted. "And you, Ahsoka. You will fight in the apprentice duels, no matter how afraid you are. Understand?"

Ahsoka bowed her head immediately. "Yes, mentor," she said calmly.

"Good," Zeos said. "Now both of you go to bed, it's late," Zeos turned to Jenna syde, "I expect to see you tomorrow at the front of the temple."

Jenna let out a sigh before answering. "Yes, Zeos."

"Yes WHAT?" Zeos exclaimed.

"Yes...mentor," Jenna swallowed the remainder of her pride. The two students walked away from Zeos while he sat alone holding his head. Just as the two walked upstairs to the bedroom hallway, clear from their mentor's eyes, Jenna spoke.

"Ahsoka, why did you-" that was all Jenna could say. Ahsoka did not hesitate to shut her up. She grabbed Jenna's throat and slammed her to the wall. Ahsoka's gaze was pure anger as she held the throat of her enemy. She leaned closer to Jenna who gasped for air as much as she could.

"If you ever say I am not an Arca-knight again," Ahsoka whispered darkly, "I'll make you regret it." Ahsoka took a final squeeze on Jenna's neck before letting go. Jenna fell to the floor gasping for air. She looked up to find Ahsoka walking away, not even looking back. Jenna was furious at the alien. She held her throat, realising she wasn't strong enough to fight her. But she knew that soon she will put Ahsoka in her place.

**I...have no excuse for this being so late. I have a serious problem with organization and an addiction to my little pony on Youtube and I apologise. But I hope this chapter was well worth the wait.**


	17. Chapter 16

Maloran slept peacefully on the library sofa with the scent of ashes in the air from the fireplace. He dreamt of a mixture of fantasies and past adventures until he finally awoke from his slumber. As he opened his eyes, his vision was still dark from an opened book over his face. He pulled the book off to find the Title was _ How to Deal With Women_. He laughed at the title, remembering last night's events. Of course, the laughter ended and was replaced with sadness. Knowing that Jenna purposefully lied to benefit herself was unbelievable, and it even scared Zeos knowing she might do something else for her gain. He then thought about Ahsoka and the duel, if she'd win or not. He worried about her and he had good reason to.

He grabbed his cell phone to check the time; quarter past noon. The phone started to ring and Zeos noticed it was Ahsoka's number. But who answered it was to Maloran's surprise.

"What's up, Red?" He asked.

"Guess again," a familiar male voice said.

"Anakin? Where's Ahsoka?"

"At her local gym, the same as me. You should probably get down here."

"Why? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, but the equipment isn't."

* * *

Zeos parked his bike at the front of the "300" fitness center, one of the most sophisticated gyms in Eutopus. It got its name from all the spartans who trained there, but its popularity skyrocketed the moment "the alien" set foot in there almost a year ago. Now, according to Anakin, she's overworking the equipment and possibly putting the center in debt. Zeos wasn't sure of the specifics, which is why he was there.

As he entered the doors, Anakin was there waiting for him.

"Afternoon, Anakin," Zeos said, "So, what happened?"

"Not much," Anakin replied as they walked upstairs. "I came down from the rings to spend some time with Ahsoka. You could guess my surprise when I found her this upset."

"I suppose she told you what happened?"

"Actually, I kept my distance."

"Because you didn't want to interfere with her Arca-knight training?"

"Well, kind of. But mostly because she was throwing punches and kicks like crazy." Their walk ended when they were on the third floor: boxing rings, punching bags, and MMA. Iric, the local owner, waited for the two at the top.

"I'm happy you're here, sir," he said, "I don't think my equipment can take anymore."

"What's Wrong?" Zeos asked.

"See for yourself." Iric gestured to the front of the room. Zeos saw Ahsoka punching and kicking a bag like a butcher tenderizing beef. Her face clearly showed blood thirst, and the row of destruction proved it. Five punching bags were knocked down and torn apart. Ahsoka threw a massive right straight punch, making the bag tore off the chain and slammed into the wall. That was number six.

"Well...she's angry," Zeos comically said. He walked toward her, feeling the cold, "un-amused" stares from behind. Ahsoka hadn't noticed who was coming up behind her as she began to attack the next bag. She threw her leg back for a kick, but Zeos grabbed her calf. Out of combative instinct, Ahsoka twisted in the air and roundhouse kicked the head of whoever grabbed her leg. Zeos released the leg and ducked from the other.

The two stared at each other, eye to eye; one a tempered student and the other a concerned teacher. Zeos' eyes dropped to her hands and legs wrapped in gauze and spotted with scarlet and crimson.

"Are you bleeding?" he exclaimed.

"I wrapped them up," she retorted angrily.

"Yean, but the wounds are still open." Zeos grabbed Ahsoka's arm and raised it up. A thin line of blood trailed from the side of her palm to her elbow.

"I'm fine!" Ahsoka snapped. She tried to pull her arm away but failed. Zeos' grip was not too strong; Ahsoka's energy was too low. When she tugged, she completely collapsed to the ground. He was able to catch her before she slammed into the hard concrete floor.

"Iric, get me a med-kit," Zeos said. As Iric left, Zeos and Anakin picked Ahsoka up and placed her on the nearest bench. Ahsoka didn't put up a fight; she knew collapsing like that made helping her Zeos' number one priority.

"What happened, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. She turned her head away and didn't respond.

"Jenna was talking shit about her last night," Zeos stated while removing the bloody amateurish wrappings.

"Talking what?"

"Insulting me!" Ahsoka angrily stated.

"Easy, Ahsoka," Zeos said, "Anakin is still on your side." Ahsoka remained silent as he finished unwrapping the wounds on her hands and legs. They were a stronger shade of red than her normal skin tone and multiple areas were swelled. Her knuckles and the area from knee down had multiple scrapes that caused the bleeding. She could have concentrated her mana so they would heal, but Zeos knew her mind was on one thing, and it wasn't restoration.

"Here you go," Iric said, handing the med-kit to Zeos. "I got a few other things to. Do ya need anything else?"

"Jenna's head…" Ahsoka muttered.

"We're good," Zeos exclaimed, covering Ahsoka's muttering statement. He opened up the kit and pulled out two rolls of slightly damp gauze. Anakin stared at them I question.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Stem-wraps," Zeos said. "They're dissolvable gauze soaked in stem cells to stimulate the growth of biological tissue. After the tissue is formed, the gauze dissolves into the wound, providing nutrients to aid the fixing process." Zeos finished wrapping the legs with the first roll and moved to her hands. Ahsoka looked away from her two teachers, her anger masking her shame. Zeos turned her chin so that she faced him, but she immediately dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Hey," Zeos said. "I'm really proud of you." Ahsoka then stared at her mentor in confusion as he continued to speak. "You sought out to release your anger without hurting anyone. You did a good job," Ahsoka cracked a small grin, "even though I'm gonna have to pay for the damages." Smile gone. Zeos finished wrapping her arms, so Ahsoka began to walk away.

"Where are _you_ going?" Anakin asked.

"You heard Zeos," she responded, "I gotta go vent some heat."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zeos retorted, "You have way too much anger to release it like this. I mean look what you did to the place already."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Bottle it up?"

"Hell no. Just find another outlet."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

* * *

Ahsoka sucked up another bong hit to go with her several while listening to Bob Marley. Her mind was calm, her body was relaxed, and her anger was completely gone. She raised her head in a euphoric state and looked around. Zeos had the idea to enter a weed house which is a public area to consume and smoke weed, similar to a bar for alcohol. Several people were already there, so no one noticed the three. Zeos had stepped outside to check on his wife and Anakin was buzzed out of his mind, not having a clue what he was smoking. The truth was that he didn't even had a hit; he got high from the room's fumes.

"Oh man," he said very mellow, "This place is sooooo great." Ahsoka began to giggle at how naive Anakin was, just like how naive she was in the beginning. After Five minutes of, "Air breathing," Anakin finally reached for a bong and took a hit. He started coughing it up moments after he took the hit. Everyone in the room started laughing, Ahsoka included.

"Oh, you take it like a bitch!" said a tanned kid with blonde dreadlocks. The teenager grabbed the bong while Anakin was still coughing.

"W-Wow," Anakin was finally able to say, "How can you smoke that stuff, Ahsoka?"

"Months of practice, Skyguy," she replied, keeping a large grin on her face.

As someone entered the door, she looked over to see that it was Zeos. He sat down right next to her a big squeeze.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much!" she exclaimed while reaching for a nearby bong. "You gonna stay?"

"Yeah. Jenna's at the temple and a friend is keeping an eye on her." Zeos turned to find Ahsoka barely paying attention. She was busy huffing down another toke. Her ignorance didn't bother him as long as she was happy.

"Hey Zeos, what is this stuff?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka had another toke.

"It's called marijuana, dude," replied a skinny, dark skinned man. "And it's all thanks to this guy!" He pointed to Zeos and everyone cheered.

"Stop it, stop it," Zeos humbly said.

"Why is it thanks to you?" Anakin asked.

"Initially this plant was illegal. About a thousand, maybe two thousand years after Eutopus was established, a case was made which proved marijuana had benefits to be legalized. I alone had the ruling power, at the time, to legalize the drug."

"This drug had benefits?"

"Well...yeah. But mostly the guy's argument was based on how other illegal drugs were much more dangerous and how the government can make money on weed via taxation." Zeos took a quick puff of a joint. "The guy made a valid point; taxed weed made us millions."

"Well, what's the problem with other illegal drugs?"

"What's _not_ the problem? They have heavy addictions, serious side effects, the body ages faster, certain body parts are damaged-"

"There's even an illegal drug that needs to be mixed with human blood to get consumed," Ahsoka stated.

"That's horrible!" Anakin said.

"God, yeah," Zeos exclaimed, "That drug Ahsoka mentioned is called So-so; short for sociopath. It makes you crave pain and destruction as you get high."

"And that illegal, right?"

"Not only illegal. Anyone connected to so-so gets a minimum of 40 years imprisonment without parole." Zeos took another puff of the joint. "But, this drug is perfectly legal. Now, that doesn't mean weed has no risks-"

"Yeah, well booze has side effects," said another man in the room, "but that's legal."

Zeos gestured to the man while looking at Anakin. "An excellent example. Alcohol can get you addicted to it and damage the liver. But it's legal."

"I see," Anakin said. He was somewhat overwhelmed; mostly because he was hit with so many facts while being high. Besides the feeling of overwhelm, Anakin suddenly had another feeling. "Hey, is there any food around. I'm kind of hungry."

Everyone stared blankly at him, but them bursted into laughter. Anakin was very confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Y-You got the munchies," Ahsoka exclaimed, gasping for air. Anakin still had a look of confusion.

"It's one of the side effects from marijuana," Zeos said. "Come to think of it, I'm kind of hungry too."

"Yeah, me too," Ahsoka agreed.

"You know what this means?" Zeos said to Ahsoka. She knew exactly what he meant and smiled at the thought.

"Dirty dollar burgers."

* * *

The gang roamed the Eutopus streets each holding a burger in one hand and a paper bag full of them in the other.

"Oh man, I cant believe a place like that exists!" Anakin shouted in high spirits. "This has to be enough food to feed twenty people."

"And it was all under thirty creds," Zeos replied. Anakin barely heard him while scarfing down another burger. Ahsoka and Zeos laughed at Anakin; he was almost acting the same way both did when they got high for the first time.

"Aww, man. What a day..." Zeos said. "So, you still pissed at Jenna, Red?"

"Man, fuck Jenna!" she shouted, "I'm in a great mood!" All three began to laugh hysterically.

"Still, I wonder how her training is going?"

* * *

Blood splattered her sword and body and the arena was filled with slaves in agonizing pain. Their slavery to the Arcanum temple included training the Arca-knights, but what Jenna did was nothing less than a massacre. The only thing stopping her from murdering them all was Zeos' babysitter, watching her every move. She stared into the tiers of seats; all the spectators were gone aside from him. His face hidden within the black hood and mask

Suddenly, Jenna heard the clanging of metal to her left. A slave tried to crawl away in fear, but all Jenna saw was him reaching out towards a small wooden dagger. She slammed her high heels into his forearm and he screeched in pain. She lifted her broadsword way over her head and aimed for the slave's extended hand.

"No," he pleaded, "No, please!" His begging did not help him and his hand was impaled. After minutes of his screams, Jenna slowly pulled the blade out. Dirt, sand, and pebbles mixed within the open wound, causing more pain. After he was finally released, he held his wounded hand to his chest and rocked left to right.

Jenna's watcher jumped down and spoke, "That was hardly necessary."

Jenna wiped the blood off her sword, her back turned to him. "He was reaching for a weapon."

"That weapon was a wooden practice dagger, and he wasn't even reaching for that; he was crawling away."

"Who cares? He's a work slave."

"He's a human being."

"He's criminal scum."

"He still has rights. I'll have to explain this to your mentor."

Jenna immediately turned to the man and waved her hand in front of his face. "You will forget this happened and go away."

"I-I will forget this happened and go away." The man walked out of the arena, leaving Jenna to her playthings. She looked over to the damaged slave in anger.

"You nearly got me in trouble." Before the slave could beg, she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Jenna returned in surveying her victory. Twelve slaves were knocked unconscious. They were fully armored and each held a weapon. Jenna had taken them all down in less than a half an hour. She was ready for the Apprentice duels and one puny, alien girl.

**FYI guys: I gotta take a little break for a while. I'm having chapter 17 writers block so I'm just gonna read this over and bang out the dents. Also, any bronies or pegasisters here, I might start a MLP story as well.**


	18. Temporary Suspension Guys :

Well guys, this is it; Arca-knight Chronicles is officially going nowhere. I just cannot write Chapter 17, and I think I know why. Any reader who remembers this story remembers I reccently had a year skip at the beginning of chapter 10. I intended that to be another story describing Ahsoka's training on Earth, but I now realize that needs to be written first before anything.

So for now, this story will be suspended as I work on, "Arca-knight chronicles: Ahsoka's training." This story will follow Ahsoka and her training on the new Earth. It will explain the city Eutopus, the outside planet aka the Wastelands, and most important how Eutopus and Arca-knights were invented. It will also include an explanation on what the Arcanum belief is. After this one's complete, I'm sure I can jump back into the Arca-knight Chronicles.

I hope to send you the first complete chapter soon.


End file.
